


Arquetipo

by Portidaz



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portidaz/pseuds/Portidaz
Summary: Él era Robin, y como todo buen Robin, seguía a su Batman. Quería ser como él, hablar como él, moverse como él. Siempre mirándolo. Siempre observándolo desde la lejanía. Jason Todd se juró así mismo que protegería al niño de ocho años que le miraba sonriente con sus ojitos azules brillantes a través del cuadro. Alguien tenía que hacerlo.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	Arquetipo

**Author's Note:**

> En esta ocasión os traigo un fic desde el punto de vista de Jason. Son los primeros años en los que fue Robin, antes de que pasara aquella tragedia. Es un pequeño petirrojo que está perdido, sin rumbo, hasta que un murciélago negro y gigante se topa en su camino y decide seguirlo como un patito a su mamá pato. Desde ahí, se crea una relación muy especial que he querido plasmar aquí. También decir que he estado casi todo el tiempo que escribía esto escuchando la canción Can't take my eyes off you, la versión Aiivawn Lofi Remix, puesto que plasma muy bien ese ambiente onírico y de fantasía, inocencia y niñez que quería.  
> ¡Disfrutad!

_"You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you_

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

_But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that it's real_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you"_

**-Can't take my eyes off you, Frankie Valli.**

**Arquetipo**

Su cuarto volvió a iluminarse, y seguido de esa luz, vino el consecuente trueno. Este sonó potente, descargándose a escasos metros de la mansión, cerca del bosque que rodeaba esta misma. Jason se encogió, arrugando la cara. Las tormentas no eran lo suyo, definitivamente no.

Arrugó la cara, mirando por el gran ventanal de su habitación. Tenía una de las mejores habitaciones de la casa...era genial. Amplia, llena de libros y juguetes; a los que apenas hacía caso por tener otras aficiones. También era limpia, acogedora y caliente. No tenía nada que ver con el hogar para niños rebeldes en el que Bruce lo había metido. Gracias a dios, tomó la decisión de sacarlo hacía ya unos cuantos meses.

Desde entonces, su vida parecía un cuento. Una fantasía hecha realidad. Tenía todo lo que quería, literalmente. Un cuarto gigante, montones de juguetes y chuches, comida...Alguien que lo cuidaba. Sonrió al pensar en la noche patrullando que acababa de pasar junto a Bruce. ¡Era Batman, el maldito Batman! Sonrió más, divertido por pensar en una palabrota y Batman. A Bruce no le gustaba que dijera palabrotas. A Jason le gustaba enfadar a Bruce. Era gracioso cuando se enfadaba. Y luego estaba Alfred. Alfred era como el abuelo que nunca tuvo. Un abuelo que lo malcriaba y lo defendía del, algunas veces, severo Bruce.

Pero sí, esa noche había sido una pasada. Habían encerrado a un grupo de criminales que trabajaban para Riddler y seguramente mañana lo encerrarían a él. Eran héroes. Los héroes de Gotham. Y estaba tan orgulloso de serlo junto a Batman.

Recordó los últimos momentos de la vigilancia nocturna de hoy. Quedaban dos matones, dos gorilas para ser exactos. Estaban situados en la puerta del taller de Riddler, custodiando a saber qué. Batman creía que custodiaban el nuevo dispositivo de blanqueo de capital. O al menos eso suponía por la pista del enigma que les había dejado Riddler: "Oro parece; plata también, y ninguno de los dos es".

Jason no sabía por donde tirar. Pero Bruce era tan listo...Tardó menos de dos minutos en darse la vuelta e ir directo al ordenador para triangular los bancos más cercanos al; el que antes era, el escondite de Ed Nygma. Cuando obtuvo la localización de su nuevo taller, se dirigió al batmóvil y Jason lo siguió sin rechistar.

"Quédate aquí, mientras yo iré los derribaré", le dijo Batman antes de colarse por un conducto y subir a las pasarelas que cruzaban la parte de arriba del almacén en el que estaban.

Jason lo observó en todo momento, aprendiendo como siempre. Se sentía mal por tener que estar esperando, escondido detrás de los contenedores provenientes del puerto de carga y descarga de Gotham; lleno del supuesto "dinero que no era dinero" de Riddler, pero si se lo decía Batman...no le quedaba otra. Así que aprovecharía para ver al murciélago en acción.

Verlo moverse era siempre una delicia para la vista. Era como ver un espectáculo con especialistas maestros, con ninjas centenarios y asesinos. Vale, tal vez Batman no matara pero...daba el mismo miedo que un ninja asesino.

Bajó de un salto, derribando a uno de los gorilas y haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo. El otro se giró sobresaltado, con los brazos por delante para agarrar al murciélago. Batman se agachó rápidamente y le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo encogerse y deformar la cara por el dolor. El hombre del suelo intentó golpear por detrás a Batman. Pero este se apartó de un salto ágil hacia la derecha en el momento justo para que acabara golpeando a su compañero en toda la cara y de lleno. Jason desorbitó los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente, maravillado con lo que estaba viendo.

"¡De esto no podrás zafarte tan fácilmente!", gritó uno de ellos sacando una pistola de corto alcance y apuntando a Batman, con un tono más aterrorizado que enfadado.

Jason se encogió levemente ante este nuevo contratiempo, pero el murciélago cogió la batgarra. En un movimiento rápido y hábil hasta decir basta; tal y como Jason había visto en infinidad de duelos de pistolas de vaqueros del oeste, Bruce disparó la batgarra hacia el hombre, arrebatándole la pistola en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después de desarmar al hombre, este emitió un grito asustado y se encogió ligeramente.

El otro pegó un grito desgarrado y cargó contra Batman corriendo hacia él con los brazos por delante, tirándose de cabeza al murciélago. El héroe disparó la batgarra hacia el otro hombre; pasando a este de largo. La garra se clavó en una de las pasarelas formadas por vigas del techo.

"¡Ja, fallaste, memo!", le gritó el gorila justo antes de llegar hasta él.

Batman accionó la batgarra, saliendo disparado hacia arriba y dejando vía libre al matón del Riddler. Este desorbitó los ojos horrorizado cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había del murciélago, era una pared gruesa de hormigón armado. Se acabó estrellando contra ella fatalmente. Pero ahí no acabó la cosa.

Usando la maravillosa inercia que ganó con el impulso de la batgarra, Batman se abalanzó contra el otro gorila, con el pie por delante para asestarle una patada certera contra la mandíbula del hombre, que cayó redondo al suelo. Para acabar, se impulsó hacia arriba para dar un gran salto, lanzando dos batarangs explosivos que dejaron KO a los hombres del todo. Y por si no fuera poco, cuando todo acabó y la nave industrial quedó en silencio, Batman aterrizó de pie; flexionando ligeramente las rodillas, lo justo. Como un auténtico gato negro y elegante. O murciélago, más bien.

La mandíbula de Jason cayó hacia abajo despacio mientras lo contemplaba todo a cámara lenta, sin creérselo. Como si acabara de ver efectos especiales. Lo efectos especiales más increíbles y realistas del mundo, claro. Sus ojos, todavía abiertos como platos, no parpadearon por el miedo a perderse algo de ese espectáculo. Tampoco sus oídos reaccionaron a tiempo cuando Batman lo llamó. Jason negó deprisa con la cabeza, saliendo de su pequeña ensoñación. Miró al hombre que lo llamaba con la ceja alzada y mirándolo de vuelta confuso. Se sonrojó levemente y salió de su escondite corriendo hacia Batman para entrar en el taller de Riddler.

Otro trueno impactó cerca y Jason pegó un brinco, encogiéndose más y abrazándose las rodillas, con la nariz fría pegada al edredón. Estaba siendo un invierno especialmente frío, y aunque en la mansión Wayne nunca se pasaría frío, Jason siempre tenía la punta de nariz congelada. Arrugó la cara y echó un vistazo al reloj digital de su mesilla, que marcaba las tres y veintidós de la madrugada. A esa hora, Bruce estaría durmiendo, seguro...Pero, tenía miedo. Y quería estar con alguien. Podría ir con Alfred pero...sabía que él no lo protegería como lo haría Bruce. No sabía si él se enfadaría si lo despertara...nunca lo había despertado. Y más a estas horas.

Se sonrojó entonces, dándose cuenta del motivo por el que lo quería despertar. ¿Iba a despertar a Batman porque tenía miedo de unos simples rayos y truenos? Venga ya, él ya tenía doce años...no podía tenerle miedo a las tormentas. No cuando llevaba ya casi dos años junto a Batman, peleando y luchando a su lado contra criminales armados y dementes.

Miró de reojo por la ventana de nuevo, la lluvia cayendo furiosa y repiqueteando seguidamente contra los cristales de la ventana. Tragó saliva y se armó de valor, mordiéndose el labio. Tenía que hacerlo...no le quedaba otra. Más que nada, porque si no dormía, estaría muy cansado mañana para acompañar a Batman a hacer la patrulla. Y lo tenía que acompañar sí o sí. No estaba entre sus planes defraudar a Bruce...no. Eso sería lo último que haría en su vida. La solo idea de pensar en Bruce decepcionado con él lo horrorizaba, le provocaba temblores y palidez.

Asintió, frunciendo el ceño. Se quitó el edredón de encima y se bajó de la cama. Se puso las zapatillas de estar por casa y, a paso medio decidido, salió de la habitación.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales de las paredes. Caminó encogido, agarrándose las solapas de la chaqueta del pijama de rayas que tanto le gustaba. Rezó todo el camino para que no cayera otro rayo que lo dejara parado en mitad del pasillo y lo hiciera gritar. Lo último que quería era despertar a Alfred también, suficiente iba a ser despertar a Bruce...y seguía sin estar muy seguro de esto último.

La mansión Wayne imponía mucho. Casi más que la batcueva que se extendía bajo los cimientos de la gran y centenaria casa. Bruce le había contado por encima que fue un tatarabuelo suyo quien empezó a construir la mansión, pero que generación a generación, los Wayne la fueron reformando poco a poco. Algunos añadieron unas cosas, otros otra...Y con ellos, una gran familia. Los Wayne sembraban en esta casa un gran linaje que se mantenía poderoso, y hacía fuerte a Gotham.

Y luego estaba Bruce Wayne.

El linaje actual del millonario consistía en un adolescente casi adulto, el ex-Robin, que se había emancipado y que no tenía el apellido Wayne en el nombre. Además, este no tenía ninguna profesión que pudiera exponerse a la vida pública. Sí, Dick estaba ahora con los Titanes, y le iba realmente bien con ellos. Pero esto no era algo de lo que Bruce Wayne pudiera presumir. Así que para los medios, Dick Grayson, el primer ahijado del millonario, todavía estaba buscando su lugar en el mundo.

El otro era el propio Jason, un niño asustado de los truenos y que por las noches era Robin. Esto último tampoco podía hacerse público. Por lo tanto, oficialmente, Bruce Wayne había adoptado a dos niños. Estos no tenían el apellido Wayne ni se familiarizaban en la empresa familiar. Solo se les veía juntos en las galas, y era más relación pública que doméstica, así que tampoco significaba mucho…

No podía culpar a Bruce...estaba muy ocupado actualmente como para centrarse en formar una familia formal, en buscar un heredero. Claro que Bruce era joven todavía pero...Entre el final prematuro que les esperó a la vuelta de la esquina; literalmente, a sus padres, y la misión suicida que se propuso el mismísimo Bruce en ese callejón, las probabilidades de que el único Wayne muriera antes de tiempo se elevaban por las nubes.

Mirando los grandes pasillos oscuros; llenos de reliquias, cuadros exquisitos y retratos varios, Jason no podía evitar sentirse pequeñito. Él no era un Wayne, y nunca lo sería. Él no tenía esos ojos azules electrizantes, ni esa forma elegante de moverse y hablar. Él solo era un niño pobre y huérfano de la calle. Solo estaba ahí porque Bruce tenía buen corazón. Si había algo más grande en Bruce, era su corazón y empatía, sí.

Entre el malestar y la soledad que sentía en mitad del pasillo, recordó una tarde de hacía ya un tiempo. Su mente le brindó un recuerdo feliz con Bruce para que se intentara tranquilizar.

Estaban en el salón, Jason tumbado en el sofá, todo lo largo que era. Hacía como que veía la tele, pero en realidad a lo que de verdad prestaba atención era al hombre sentado a su lado. En el gran sillón de la habitación, sentado cómodamente en él y leyendo un libro exageradamente grueso para Jason, el heredero de los Wayne disfrutaba de una tarde en casa. Raramente estaban así de tranquilos, por lo que Jason estaba especialmente feliz. Tampoco era normal para el mayor, pero puesto que ese día habían acabado antes la noche anterior y Bruce Wayne no tenía nada en la agenda, se tomaron el día libre.

Jason torció la boca, apartando los ojos de la tele para mirar de reojo a Bruce, que no apartaba los ojos de su lectura. ¿Acaso era entretenida?...Entornó los ojos mirando la tapa del libro. Era tan sosa...de color negro y con letras en tonos dorados. Seguro que ni siquiera tenía dibujos o ilustraciones por dentro. Jason odiaba leer...y no entendía cómo le podía gustar tanto a Bruce. ¿Es que no se aburría estando ahí sentado y leyendo palabras y palabras? ¿Por qué a Batman le gustaba sentarse a leer un libro? Él ni siquiera podía leer el nombre del autor...era muy raro. Entornó la mirada mientras pasaba sus ojos por el nombre de "Friedrich Nietzsche", una y otra vez. Lo intentó pronunciar mentalmente, pero no le salió.

"...¿Por qué te gusta leer?", le preguntó entonces, dándose por rendido.

Bruce levantó los ojos hasta la cara del niño, curioso por la pregunta.

"...Bueno, es enriquecedor", se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia.

Claro...el raro era él, no Bruce. Arrugó la cara avergonzado y desvió la mirada. Era un burro y un tonto comparado con alguien del intelecto de Bruce...Suspiró, mirando al suelo.

"¿Por qué me adoptaste después de que te robara las llantas del batmóvil?"

Jason quiso preguntar esto mentalmente, de hecho, creyó hacerlo, pero cuando Bruce le contestó descubrió de que lo había preguntado en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

"...Porque...", Bruce torció la boca, cerrando su libro e inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, pensando su respuesta. Jason dio un respingo, sentándose deprisa y avergonzado. "...Porque te lo merecías, Jason. Estabas solo y necesitabas un hogar", Bruce asintió, mirando a Jason. Luego sonrió levemente.

Jason se sonrojó levemente, abrazándose las rodillas y mirando tímidamente a Bruce.

"...Ya, pero todos los niños de los orfanatos están solos y necesitan un hogar, no solo yo. Y yo tampoco es que sea el más brillante de todos", el pequeño asintió, arrugando la boca.

"Bueno, ellos no fueron capaces de robarle las llantas a Batman. Solo tú fuiste capaz de hacerlo...", asintió también, despacio. Luego frunció el ceño. "Aunque no estoy diciendo que esto vaya a ser una regla a partir de ahora...Lo que quiero decir...", suspiró, dejando el libro en la mesita auxiliar y mirando al niño. "Te adopté porque te merecías un hogar, Jason. Eres un niño bueno, listo aunque no lo creas, y muy hábil. Eres importante para mí...y aunque no confíes en ti mismo, yo sí lo hago. Al fin y al cabo, eres la mano derecha de Batman", sonrió y luego se levantó del sillón.

Jason bajó los ojos, con una sonrisilla tímida y emocionada asomando por sus labios. Encogió los dedos de los pies mientras pensaba en las palabras del hombre. Era importante para él...y se merecía estar en esa casa. Él. El niño pobre de la calle. Bruce Wayne le había dicho que se merecía estar ahí. Su estómago dio vueltas por la emoción.

"Vamos, hagamos algo para merendar. Alfred nos cocina siempre, hoy podemos cambiar los papeles...", propuso Bruce de camino a la cocina.

"¡S-sí!", aceptó el chiquillo más que feliz, dando un salto del sofá y corriendo detrás de Bruce.

Así era Bruce, amable y buena persona. Siempre con una palabra de ánimo para cualquiera, hasta para el propio Jason.

Cuando al fin llegó a la puerta, atravesando el pasillo mientras revivía aquel recuerdo para darse ánimos, se mordió el labio.

El pasillo había sido como cuatro veces más difícil y largo de recorrer de lo que normalmente era, además de que había sentido su corazón latir a plena potencia. Miró la puerta que daba a la habitación principal de la casa como si fuera un monstruo sacado de una película de miedo, esas que le provocaban un pavor que disimulaba todo lo que le era posible. Tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza, recapacitando.

¿Y si Batman le echaba cuando descubriera que le daban miedo los truenos?...Tal vez lo haría, sí. Un robin asustado no sirve para nada. Solo había que ver a Dick. Dios, cómo admiraba a Dick. Casi tanto como a Bruce. Era su ídolo a seguir, la figura que esperaba alcanzar algún día. Era valiente, guapo, listo y muy muy ágil. Sus padres eran acróbatas y él había heredado eso, estaba claro. Jason solo pensaba rápido, y a veces no muy bien...y le tenía miedo a unos simples rayitos.

Como si al pensarlos los invocara, un trueno volvió a resonar por el lugar. Jason ahogó un grito, dando un gran respingo y abriendo la puerta sin muchas ceremonias. Entró deprisa y pasó al cuarto, acercándose a la gran cama, con ansias de tirarse a Bruce para que lo protegiera.

Paró en seco, sin embargo, cuando vio a Bruce allí dormido. Respiraba tranquilamente, con la mejilla apoyada en la almohada y sus labios dibujando una fina línea. Tenía el pelo despeinado, algún mechón corto sobresaliendo. Estaba tumbado boca abajo, con una mano apoyada en la almohada que había al lado de su cabeza. Un lugar de la cama tan lleno, el otro tan vacío.

Nunca había visto a Bruce tan...humano, desprotegido. Tan terrenal y mundano. Bruce solía parecer una especie de ser inmortal cuando era Batman para Jason. Algo inalcanzable e intocable. Y sin embargo ahora parecía estar tan en paz y relajado...casi podía verlo sonreír. Ladeó la cabeza, acercándose poquito a poco para verlo mejor. La luz de la luna proyectándose sobre él, iluminándolo. Jason se relajó poco a poco con solo verlo así. Si Bruce estaba tan tranquilo, él también podía estarlo…

Aunque la tranquilidad no le duró mucho.

Nunca supo cómo lo hizo, cómo lo detectó, pero lo hizo. Bruce frunció el ceño levemente y abrió los ojos despacio. Jason se puso tenso de nuevo, percatándose de que lo habían descubierto. Se puso recto como un palo y se encogió, con los brazos encogidos y pegados a su pecho, como si así no lo viera Bruce. Deseó con todas sus ganas que el hombre no lo viera si no se movía, de verdad que lo hizo. Pero su deseo no se cumplió, para su desgracia.

Bruce alzó los ojos hasta el rostro del chico con mirada confusa. Tardó en situarse y percatarse de que era Jason de verdad el que estaba ahí parado, al lado de su cama, mirándolo fijamente y asustado. El niño estaba encogido, temblaba ligeramente y tenía los ojos vidriosos...¿estaba llorando? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Acaso se había hecho daño o le había pasado algo? Frunció el ceño y apoyó un codo en el colchón, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Jason?… -Preguntó el hombre con voz un poco ronca. -¿Qué te pasa?...¿Ocurre algo? -

Jason solo pareció encogerse más por la pregunta, dando un paso hacia atrás y desviando la mirada, tragando saliva. No recibió respuesta.

-...¿Estás bien, Jason? -Volvió a preguntar, con un tono inusualmente calmado y suave. Nunca le hablaba así de normal. Y mucho menos cuando era Batman.

Jason lo miró, mordiéndose el labio y volviendo a acercarse, todavía temblando.

-...Es que...le tengo miedo a los truenos. -Explicó con las mejillas ardiendo, sin mirarle a los ojos, avergonzado.

-Oh… -Fue lo único que dijo Bruce en respuesta, sin pensar, presa del asombro.

-¡P...pero no me eches! Puedo trabajar en ello y...¡y ser más valiente! -Le gritó asustado, apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño. -...Me voy a mi cuarto, lo siento mucho…No quería despertarte. Es que...da igual, ya me voy… -Negó deprisa con la cabeza y tragó saliva, profundamente arrepentido y avergonzado.

Acababa de firmar su sentencia.

Batman lo iba a echar a la calle, y con razón. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse a Dick sintiendo miedo por algo...y él...él no merecía estar al lado de Batman luchando contra el crimen. Él no merecía a Batman. Él no merecía a Bruce Wayne y su gran casa. Se giró, poniendo rumbo hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

Pero una mano le agarró la muñeca, parándolo en seco. Alzó las cejas sorprendido y todavía asustado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, inmóvil.

-...No pasa nada, Jason...Es normal tener miedo. -Le dijo Bruce, en un tono bajo. -Y no te pienso echar, Jason. Te adopté. ¿Recuerdas? Siempre serás mi hijo a partir de ahora. No importa lo que hagas o a qué le tengas miedo… -

Jason abrió los ojos como platos escuchando a Bruce. Arrugó la boca y se maldijo así mismo cuando su vista se nubló y sus ojos se humedecieron. Lagrimones empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, pero se los limpió rápido y furioso con la manga del pijama, sonrojado. No podía llorar delante de él...suficiente ridículo estaba haciendo ya.

-Eres Robin...pero ante todo eres mi hijo. A los hijos no se los puede devolver, a los hijos hay que quererlos incondicionalmente. -Su agarre se aflojó y su pulgar pasó a acariciarle la muñeca suavemente, intentando hacer que dejara de temblar. -...Puedes irte a tu cuarto. Pero si quieres, y solo si quieres...Puedes dormir conmigo. -Bruce arrugó la cara, no muy seguro de cómo se iba a tomar esto el chico.

Jason no se lo pensó. Dio media vuelta y antes de que Bruce pudiera darse cuenta, se quitó las zapatillas de estar por casa, apartó el edredón y se escabulló dentro. Se tumbó dándole la espalda a él para que no lo viera llorar y se encogió, pegando sus rodillas a su pecho y la cabeza en la almohada, lejos de Bruce. Este último alzó las cejas sorprendido. Suspiró y se volvió a tumbar. Vio cómo Jason seguía temblando perceptiblemente, abrazándose las rodillas.

Torció la boca y desvió la mirada, Jason se parecía tanto ahora mismo a su yo pequeño, cuando perdió a sus padres. Por aquel entones, Alfred siempre esperaba sentado al final de su cama a que se durmiera. Y a veces, cuando se despertaba gritando en mitad de la noche, presa de la misma pesadilla recurrente que vivía día tras día cuando se dormía, desde aquel fatídico día en aquel maldito callejón; Alfred venía deprisa y lo consolaba, abrazándolo fuerte y acariciándole la cabeza. Le decía que todo iba a estar bien...aunque Bruce ya sabía que nada volvería a estar bien. Su infancia e inocencia murió junto a sus padres en ese callejón. Si no hubiera sido por Alfred...no sabía lo que podía haber sido de él. Tal vez hubiera acabado en Arkham, o muerto por alguna sobredosis de algo, o cualquier cosa peor.

Y ahora, de la noche a la mañana, era padre. Era la segunda vez que era padre. Era el padre oficial de Jason ahora mismo, como había dicho hace apenas unos momentos. Ese niño dependía exclusivamente de él. Puede que de Alfred también, pero el principal sustento debería ser él. Y no podía ser igual que con Dick...Cuánta razón tenía Alfred, como siempre. Se percató tarde de que no podía ser Batman siempre con él. Dick se merecía alguien afectivo y cariñoso a su lado, alguien con corazón además de cabeza. Alguien con sentimientos. Y no el murciélago hermético y negro, temible, que se esforzaba por ser siempre.

En la época de Dick, se acostumbró mucho a Batman. Porque Batman era fácil de llevar. No había que preocuparse por los sentimentalismos. Podía desconectar el hemisferio derecho de su cerebro sin ningún problema. Con Batman, el niño del callejón huérfano desaparecía. Se sentía protegido, dado que si no sientes nada, no puedes cargar con la pena de tu infancia tampoco. Pero Dick necesitaba a alguien humano como tutor, y los humanos sí que deben sentir cosas.

Así que...ahora que había empezado con un nuevo Robin, ahora que Jason era su nuevo hijo adoptado...debía sacar a Bruce Wayne de nuevo y empezar a usarlo. Debía aprender a compensar el tiempo de Batman con el de Bruce. Él mismo sentía que se estaba ahogando en los casos, la obsesión y el mundo de Batman. Se enfangaba tanto en sus tareas nocturnas, que estaba descuidando muchas otras.

Sin ir más lejos, la prensa ya casi no lo citaba. Bruce Wayne casi había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Incluso hubo una época en la que especularon sobre su muerte, sin tener ni idea de nada. Pero era normal, no se le veía por ningún sitio. La empresa la llevaba Lucius, al igual que las galas y todo lo demás. Y como Batman estaba demasiado ocupado con sus problemas...Bruce no tenía tiempo para ocupar ese prime time tan codiciado.

Ya era hora de cambiar las cosas. No fue fácil, ser Bruce Wayne nunca lo había sido...Sacar sus emociones a flote y dejárselas ver a los demás nunca era fácil. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Ya no por él, sino por Jason y su futuro. Porque si Alfred había estado ahí para él cuando lo necesitó, Jason también se merecía a ese alguien que lo acompañara en sus momentos difíciles. Y ese alguien era él, su padre legal.

Alargó los brazos hasta él y lo rodeó despacio, tirando de él hacia sí mismo. Jason al principio dio un respingo asustado, pero no rechazó el contacto. Lo pegó a su cuerpo y le acarició la cabeza despacio.

-No tengas miedo, Jason...Todo irá bien. Estoy contigo. -Le dijo Bruce, susurrándole, con la boca cerca de su oído.

Jason arrugó la cara y bajó la mirada, mirando cómo Bruce lo rodeaba con su fuerte brazo. También sintió lo cálido que estaba el cuerpo de Bruce y lo duros que se sentían sus pectorales pegados a su propia espalda. Definitivamente si quería estar seguro, lo estaría con este hombre abrazándolo.

Otro trueno cayó, asustando de nuevo a Jason y haciendo que sus temblores volvieran. Agarró el brazo de Bruce, aferrándose a él como si fuera una base de madera en mitad del océano.

-Sh...Duérmete, Jason. No pasa nada, estás a salvo… -Susurró el mayor, moviendo los dedos sobre la cabeza de él lentamente.

Sonrió levemente, abrazándose al brazo de Bruce. Estaba a salvo...Batman lo cuidaría. Tenía miedo de despertarse en cualquier momento, solo en la cama y sin nadie. Pero mientras que eso no fuera así, estaría la mar de contento. No estaba solo, estaba en los brazos de Batman, y mientras estuviera con él, sería invencible y nadie le podría hacer daño. Sonrió más, emocionado y embelesado con la idea y sin darse cuenta, dejó de temblar.

Movió el brazo de Bruce hasta que pudo apoyar la mejilla en la palma de la mano de Bruce, usándola como almohada. Era una delicia dormir así. Bruce era como una estufa humana y portátil, estaba mucho más caliente que él. Bajó los ojos hasta su brazo y pudo ver arañazos, heridas y anteriores cicatrices. Definitivamente esas habían tenido que doler. Arrugó la cara, sintiéndose mal por él. No se merecía nada de eso. Era una buena persona, a pesar de lo que dijeran los periódicos y prensa sobre él.

No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de esto. Unas pocas semanas. Entró en la mansión pensando que sería el típico joven rico que adoptaba niños para dar buena imagen, porque sí, y luego los abandonaba.

Se esperaba muchas cosas de él. Que estuviera hasta las tantas despierto, saliendo de fiesta, tal vez alguna que otra droga, mujeres a mogollón, yates, discotecas, aparatos y muebles caros, piscinas de lujo, cochazos que no le hacían falta o que ni siquiera llegara a usar...Jason se esperaba a un niñato pijo y rico, que había quedado huérfano y desde entonces no había podido madurar. No era culpa suya, esa era la imagen que proyectaban los medios sobre él. Eso era lo que pensaba toda Gotham. Solo se veía al heredero de los Wayne saliendo de fiesta, con cientos de mujeres distintas y viajando de país en país, viviendo la vida loca.

Pero el joven multimillonario resultó ser Batman.

Efectivamente, Bruce se quedaba despierto infinidad de veces, hasta las tantas. Muchas veces se iba a dormir a las seis de la mañana y se despertaba a las seis de la tarde. Esos horarios de sueño tenía. No porque estuviera de fiesta, sino porque el niñato pijo salía por las calles de Gotham a jugarse la vida por una ciudad que no lo quería demasiado, que no lo apreciaba como deberían hacerlo. Había visto tantas veces a Bruce al borde de la muerte, volviendo casi agonizando a la cueva, desmayándose de puro agotamiento y por desangrarse, a Alfred correr hacia él con las bolsas de transfusión preparadas y la aguja para coserlo.

Había muchas mujeres también, sí. Mujeres malas, villanas, que querían matarlo. Hacían todo lo que podían por liquidarlo, por borrarlo del mapa. Ya ni se acordaba de cuantas veces Bruce había caído en las enredaderas de Poison Ivy, seducido por su veneno. Había una mujer en especial para Bruce. Era tan fácil de ver...Catwoman estaba por encima de los demás villanos. Sospechaba que entre ellos había algo. Y le dolía profundamente cuando Catwoman llegaba hasta Batman, cogía lo que tenía que coger; junto al dolido y roto corazón de Bruce, y desaparecía. A veces días, a veces meses.

La realidad era que Bruce Wayne estaba solo. Había visto a las chicas de los periódicos con Bruce, sí. Había visto cómo las traía a casa, y después de pasar apenas dos horas con ellas en su habitación, la chica salía con una sonrisa en la boca, de oreja a oreja, y se iba como había venido. Nunca más volvía a verlas con él. Después de eso, Bruce salía de su cuarto, lo llamaba e iban juntos a la cueva para empezar a trabajar. Bruce Wayne no tenía a nadie. Esas chicas eran solo eso, chicas de portada con las que salir. Y viceversa. Para ellas, Bruce solo era un juguete por el que iban a ganar millones por la exclusiva que iban a vender de él. No sabía cómo podían hacerle eso a alguien tan bueno como él, no lo entendía.

Había coches, había piscinas, había lujo. Los había, pero Batman no tenía tiempo para nada de eso. Batman solo tenía tiempo para Gotham. Para sus villanos, para sus calles, para sus ciudadanos. Para los mismos ciudadanos que protegía con uñas y dientes de noche; y estos, a su vez, lo destripaban de día, continuamente en los periódicos y revistas de cotilleo. No tenían corazón. No existía el respeto o la intimidad para con Bruce. Aparentemente, según decían algunos, Bruce Wayne no se había ganado ese derecho. Dudaba que alguna vez pudiera ganárselo, teniendo en cuenta que llevaban sentenciándolo y acribillándolo a flashes y titulares vejatorios desde que sus padres murieron en ese callejón. Ni siquiera esperaron unas semanas. Fue salir del funeral y que la prensa se tirara sobre él, sobre un niño de ocho años que acababa de quedarse solo en el mundo. Alfred tuvo tantas peleas y broncas con la prensa...Y la prensa lo trató tan mal como respuesta. Lo trataron mal por querer proteger a un niño huérfano de ocho años.

Jason había sido testigo de este fenómeno la semana en que se hizo pública su adopción. Bruce se esforzó porque lo dejaran en paz, pero fue casi imposible. Lo asustó. Le asustó ver a tanta gente gritándole preguntas que muchas veces ni entendía, preguntas tipo "¿sabes si tu madre tenía relación con el Señor Wayne?". Ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran sus padres...solo tenía recuerdos sueltos e inconexos de él vagando solo por las calles, robando para que pudiera comer algo.

Sus micrófonos eran lo peor. Sus micrófonos, que ellos le acercaban todo lo que podían a su cara por si decía algo, captarlo. Se daban empujones unos a los otros, se mataban entre ellos, casi literalmente para coger alguna exclusiva. Jason nunca decía nada. Bruce se lo dijo, se lo ordenó más bien. Al entrar en esta mansión, le exigió pocas cosas como Bruce Wayne, pero esa; callarse delante de la prensa, como si estuviera mudo, fue una de ellas.

"No es porque no quiera que hables, es porque no quiero que hablen de ti sin saber. La gente es cruel, Jason. No les des razones para que lo sean contigo". Recordaba esas palabras como si las estuviera escuchando ahora mismo. Se le habían grabado a fuego, así como la cara del hombre mientras se las decía. Tenía un rostro tan triste y agrio. Bruce casi nunca se ponía triste delante de él, así que si lo hacía, es que había una buena razón.

Se enfadó. Quiso decirles de todo a los de la prensa. Que dejaran en paz a Bruce, que dejaran de hablar de él mal, que dejaran de tratarlo así. "¡Bruce se juega su vida por vosotros todos los días, ¿y así se lo agradecéis?! Sois malas personas...no lo merecéis. No os merecéis que os salve de los malos. Porque vosotros también sois malos con él...Le hacéis incluso más daño que los verdaderos malos...". Un corte del Joker o un disparo de Dos caras, se curaba al poco tiempo. Pero las preguntas afiladas y cargadas de veneno y bilis que le arrojaba la prensa a Bruce, se le clavaban en el alma y tardaban mucho en sanar.

Bruce nunca se lo dijo, pero Jason lo sabía. Sabía que todos esos comentarios le dolían. Veía su cara mientras los escuchaba menospreciarlo, maltratarlo e insultarlo. Jason casi siempre miraba a Bruce cuando no entendía algo o estaba asustado. Era su bálsamo de tranquilidad y faro al que seguir. Y ver como tu faro se desploma, se cae a pedazos porque unos barcos lo bombardean sin piedad ni razón; duele, duele mucho. Un faro tan alto, brillante, que emitía esa luz nítida y blanca tan potente y que le proporcionaba tanto calor, no se merecía que lo bombardearan.

Un día se lo dijo a Batman. Fue un día en el que no aguantaba más.

"Si nos encontramos con alguien de la prensa o que es periodista, no lo voy a salvar. No quiero. Y tú tampoco deberías". Jason, en su uniforme colorido de Robin, se cruzó de brazos, junto a un Batman sentado en la silla del batordenador en la batcueva, mirando la pantalla. Batman giró la cabeza, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"...Todos merecen que los salvemos, Robin. Tú no puedes decidir quién vive o muere. Ese no es nuestro trabajo. Nadie puede decidir eso", le dijo con tono severo.

"¡Pero se portan mal! ¡Dicen cosas malas de nosotros!...¡De ti!", rectificó con esto último, arrugando la cara y señalando la pantalla, en un lateral, donde el presentador comentaba lo mujeriego que se estaba volviendo Bruce Wayne.

Batman lo miró, dirigiendo luego la vista a la pantalla y viendo cómo Jack Ryder se reía de él, con una sonrisa en la boca y enseñando supuestas fotos de él en un pub de copas.

"Ese soy yo", sentenció con la voz seca, volviendo a teclear.

"...No, no eres tú. Ayer te quedaste todo el día aquí investigando el atraco del pingüino...y no saliste con nadie. Y no es justo. No se merecen que los salvemos". Jason lo miró enfadado, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos encendidos. Unos ojos que ocultaban la pena con la ira y un gruñido que era más bien un bufido.

Batman se giró y lo agarró de los hombros, en un movimiento rápido, mirándolo fijamente.

"Salvaremos a todas las personas que podamos, Jason...Sean quien sean, se dediquen a lo que se dediquen, y hagan lo que hagan con sus vidas...Una vida es lo más valioso de este mundo. Todos merecemos vivir. Todos.", repitió, taladrando los ojos del chico con sus propios ojos, sin pestañear.

Este frunció el ceño y lo apartó de un manotazo.

"¡No, ellos no se lo merecen! ¡Merecen morir!", gritó, para después salir corriendo escaleras arriba, con la capa ondeando detrás de él.

Esa noche se quedó castigado por lo que había dicho. Y las siguientes noches también. Bruce no le dirigió la palabra en todo ese tiempo. Fue la peor agonía que había pasado en toda su vida, y había pasado hambre como el que más. Pero, extrañamente, los halagos, las sonrisas y las miradas alegres del millonario alimentaban a Jason mucho más que un trozo de pan. Su alma se sentía llena de gozo y felicidad con tan solo una palabra amable de Bruce. Que alguien como Batman te felicitara era increíble. Era como si tu ídolo te mirara y te dijera cómo molabas. Batman era su ídolo, y aunque no usara el verbo "molar", era igual de emocionante cuando pronunciaba un simple "bien hecho" o un "hoy has estado muy bien, vas progresando, Jason". El chico se encogió sonriendo, con un dolor en el estómago provocado por la emoción al recordar los labios de Bruce emitir esos sonidos para él y solo para él.

Después de esa semana, Jason volvió cabizbajo, vestido de Robin. Ya no podía aguantar más la indiferencia de Batman hacia él. Alfred le aconsejó que se disculpase, conmovido por la cara triste del niño, así que eso hizo.

"Lo siento mucho, Batman. No lo volveré a hacer", le dijo con la voz engarrotada.

Puede que no lo volviera a hacer, pero lo seguía pensando con la misma intensidad. La personas que le hacen daño a Bruce, no merecen la ayuda de este. Recordó entonces la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigió Batman después de su disculpa. Con sus ojos juzgándolo y sopesando su respuesta desde arriba, mirándolo a través de la capucha.

Fue un silencio corto, que a Jason se le hizo eterno. Hasta le dio tiempo para pensar a donde ir después de que Batman lo desechara como Robin.

"...Sube al coche, tenemos trabajo que hacer", contestó el murciélago finalmente.

Se levantó y rodeó a su aprendiz, andando hacia el coche. Jason pudo jurar cómo su corazón temblaba al percibir ese tono frío y helado que tanto dolía. ¿Le dolía la contestación de Batman; o lo que verdaderamente significaba ese tono, las causas que lo provocaban? Que no eran otras que haber defraudado a Batman.

Ese tono denotaba hostilidad, frialdad, decepción...y una oportunidad para redimirse. Así que desde ese momento, se decidió a ser el mejor Robin que tuviera Batman. Intentaría superar a Dick...No, no lo intentaría. ¡Lo haría! Sonrió y fue corriendo detrás de Batman, montándose de un salto en el asiento del copiloto y abrochándose el cinturón.

Después de eso, empezó a dar el cien por cien de él mismo en las misiones. Si había que estar despierto hasta las tantas, lo estaría, acompañando a Batman. Si había que colarse en un almacén con más de veinte hombres armados, lo haría para ayudar a Batman. Derribaría a todos los que pudiera y aún más. Sería el Robin perfecto, como lo fue Dick en su momento.

Una noche ya lejana, sin embargo, sintió su mundo venirse abajo de nuevo.

Bruce llegó dolido, muy dolido. Tenía varias heridas abiertas, sangraba mucho. Había perdido muchísima sangre por el camino. Jason le gritaba que no se durmiera mientras el batmóvil se conducía remotamente por el mayordomo desde la mansión. Robin no paraba de llamarlo, entre lágrimas desesperadas, con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

Al llegar a la cueva, el murciélago perdió el conocimiento.

Jason descompuso la cara, muerto de miedo y con una histeria sin igual recorriéndolo. Alfred, en cambio, permanecía relativamente tranquilo mientras asistía a su Señor. Lo tumbó en la camilla de la cueva, especializada y preparada para estos casos. Desgraciadamente, eran más comunes de lo Bruce querría admitir. Aunque la tasa de heridas no era nada comparada con los primeros años de Batman, esos que pasó con Dick, el primer Robin.

Alfred le puso una vía, para después conectar varios goteros con suero y bolsas de sangre para transfusiones; no sin antes limpiarle las heridas, cosérselas y vendárselas. Fue una ardua tarea que Jason ayudó a ejecutar sin rechistar, haciendo de asistente del cirujano.

Cuando Bruce estuvo estabilizado, Alfred se fijó en el pequeño, que miraba a su tutor con los ojos y la nariz rojos por llorar tanto, apoyando los brazos en la camilla. Puso una mueca triste y suspiró, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

"No es culpa suya, Amo Todd", intentó tranquilizarlo él. "El Señor Wayne sabe lo que hace...pero a veces se arriesga demasiado".

"No, es mi culpa...si...si no me hubiera protegido...Se puso delante para protegerme. Es mi culpa. Está así por mí...", se explicó Jason, temblando con el traje de Robin aún puesto.

"El Señor Wayne ha hecho eso porque lo quiere, Amo Todd...No es su culpa. No es culpa de nadie. ¿Acaso usted no habría hecho lo mismo por él?", Alfred apretó ligeramente su agarre, intentando animarlo.

Jason movió los ojos grandes y rojos hasta él, para después asentir despacio.

"Pues ya está...", Alfred sonrió débilmente. "Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar...Iré haciendo una sopa para cuando despierte, ¿quiere ayudarme?", ladeó la cabeza, separándose de la camilla.

"...No, quiero quedarme con él. No quiero que esté solo cuando despierte...", negó en rotundo, mirando a Bruce fijamente.

"...Como desee", Alfred sonrió enternecido. Luego dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Jason miró de reojo cómo Alfred salía de la cueva. Suspiró al mirar a Bruce y arrugó la cara. El pecho del hombre subía y bajaba, al expulsar el aire, el vaho caliente se plasmaba en la mascarilla con oxígeno que había sobre su cara.

Al pasar dos largas horas sin señal, Bruce entre abrió los ojos, recobrando la consciencia. Movió sus ojos vagamente por el lugar, situándose despacio. Jason alzó la cabeza impresionado, observándolo. Bruce lo vio subir las cejas, expectante, pero no se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación.

Jason arrugó la cara y torció la boca. Sus ojos volvieron a producir lágrimas y un llanto sordo y mal disimulado brotó de su garganta. Bruce lo contempló en silencio, sin saber por qué lloraba.

"Lo...lo siento mucho...Te...te he fallado, otra vez", añadió Jason, bajando la cabeza avergonzado por llorar delante de él, superado por los nervios y el miedo a perderlo. "Es mi culpa que estés así...No volverá a ocurrir...Lo siento...", repitió entre berreos temblorosos.

Bruce alargó el brazo lentamente. Después, apoyó la mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándolo con cuidado. Jason dio un respingo asustado por el tacto repentino. Alzó levemente la cabeza para mirarlo acongojado y torció la boca.

Vio cómo Bruce se apartaba la mascarilla de la boca para hablar.

"No es tu culpa, Jason...No me has fallado, soy yo el que siente haberte asustado...", la voz de Bruce sonaba cansada, ronca y rota. Era un susurro gutural, como el que acaba de despertar de un coma. Como la voz de Bruce con la capucha de Batman, pero ahora no tenía capucha.

"Sí, sí lo he hecho...A partir de ahora prometo ser perfecto. Entrenaré más, seré más rápido, listo y fuerte...Te demostraré lo que valgo", le hizo saber el pequeño. "Te lo prometo...", tragó saliva, secándose las lágrimas.

El murciélago lo miraba fijamente, en silencio, demasiado cansado e ido todavía como para llegar a entender al chico. Apenas unos momentos después, volvió a dormirse. Jason apoyó las manos sobre la camilla, velando por él a su lado.

Sí…lo daría todo para satisfacer a Batman, para cumplir con sus expectativas. Haría todo lo que pudiera para hacer feliz a Bruce. Después de todo, cuanto más feliz fuera Bruce, más sonrisas y buenas palabras le otorgaría.

Le encantaba verlo feliz. Su corazón se derretía cuando veía al millonario sonreír, cosa que rara vez pasaba. Y cuando lo hacía, era como ver una estrella fugaz o un cometa pasar por delante de tus ojos. Algo mágico y maravilloso. A Jason se le iluminaba la mirada, y un impulso instintivo de abrazarlo lo consumía. Pero nunca lo abrazaba. Tenía miedo a que Batman lo rechazara y con ello dejara de ser feliz y sonreír, así que no lo hacía.

Se quedaba a su lado, admirándolo e intentando que esas imágenes se quedaran en su retina para siempre. Ahora mismo, eran sus mayores tesoros. Esos pequeños momentos felices con Bruce. Parecían momentos tontos, pero a él le encantaban.

Como esa vez que al pobre Alfred se le quemó el pollo y salió corriendo a por el extintor. Bruce miró la escena sentado junto a Jason en la mesa, riéndose levemente y observando a Alfred apagar el pollo calcinado con cara de preocupación y apesadumbrado. La risa de Bruce era melodiosa, estilizada y medida, refinada hasta ser tan especial como lo era el hombre que la emitía. Era música para sus oídos, como el himno de la alegría de la novena sinfonía de Beethoven. Eso era lo que sentía Jason al oír reírse a Bruce, alegría y felicidad por el otro. Eso era lo que se merecía Bruce...y no el trato que le daba la prensa, ni los cortes, ni los balazos, ni las cicatrices, ni nada de eso.

Ese día no comieron pollo, y para el pesar de Alfred, pidieron pizzas. Jason lo pasó genial. Bruce, motivado por la pifia garrafal e inusual de su mayordomo se animó a contar anécdotas de cuando era pequeño. Jason lo podía ver tan feliz mientras hablaba de su niñez, sonriendo y riéndose de vez en cuando con Alfred cuando contaba algo un poco vergonzoso o gracioso. Y lo más curioso, es que la mayoría de situaciones no eran felices...al menos a Jason no le parecieron felices.

En casi todas las historias que contó, estaba con Alfred o él solo. Jason nunca oyó la palabra "mi amigo". Oyó que mencionaba a un tal Tommy, del que no había visto ni rastro desde que vivía con Bruce. Oyó que mencionaba a una joven Selina Kyle, que ya a los doce años empezó a juntarse con Bruce y jugar al gato y al ratón con él. Oyó también que mencionaba al comisario Gordon, y a la doctora Leslie. Pero nada de amigos o amigas. Nadie de su edad. Nada de fiestas de cumpleaños. Nada de fiestas de pijama o ir al cine con su grupo de amigos. Siempre adultos, y casi siempre los mismos.

Los recuerdos felices de Bruce se basaban en sus vivencias con adultos de su entorno y una niña que jugueteaba de vez en cuando con él, muy de pasada, como ahora. Aunque ahora Selina jugaba a costa de él, y no con él. "Alfred y yo en el jardín, cuando Alfred y yo descubrimos la cueva, la primera vez que fui de acampada solo...", y un largo etcétera que Jason prefería no recordar por el dolor que le provocaba.

Sí, su infancia tampoco había sido fácil...lo había pasado mal, muy mal. Pero bueno...él ya había nacido sin la felicidad, estaba destinado al fracaso. Pero Bruce no. Bruce había nacido entre cojines y lingotes de oro, en una cuna bonita y segura, con un padre bueno meciéndolo y una madre cantándole nanas en voz baja. En una mansión increíble y centenaria, con un futuro por delante inmenso y perfecto, infinito si así lo quería Bruce. Los límites para soñar no existirían para Bruce.

Había visto al Señor y la Señora Wayne en los cuadros de las paredes de la mansión. Eran perfectos. Bruce había salido a ellos...igual de perfecto. Tenía el pelo de su padre y la nariz, pero los ojos y la boca eran los de ella. Martha Wayne tenía unos ojos preciosos, el pintor capturó muy bien la esencia de esa mirada tan feliz y llena de orgullo al abrazar a un Bruce de apenas cuatro años. Se preguntaba cómo había aguantado un niño tan pequeño quieto durante tantas horas mientras los retrataban. Aunque ese niño era Batman, seguro que lo había hecho sin rechistar...Sonrió al pensar esto último.

Jason apoyó la mano sobre el Bruce de cuatro años del cuadro en la pared, que lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente y los ojos brillantes y azules, resplandeciendo. Le devolvió la sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza, perdiéndose en su mirada infantil y risueña.

"Yo te protegeré...siento no haber podido protegerte antes, Bruce. Pero te juro que lo intentaré ahora...", le habló al cuadro, hablando en voz baja. Se acercó despacio y posó los labios en la mejilla del niño del cuadro, dándole un beso y sonrojándose levemente después.

"¡Jason!", oyó de repente. Se separó de un brinco, más sonrojado, avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer y miró hacia la cueva.

"¡V-Voy!", le gritó a Batman, empezando a correr hacia las escaleras.

Seguía sin explicarse por qué el destino había sido tan cruel con alguien que se lo merecía todo. Alguien que se lo merecía e iba a tenerlo todo, simplemente por nacer donde había nacido. ¿Por qué Bruce tuvo que perder a sus padres? ¿Y por qué, después de ese dolor, la gente lo trataba tan mal? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a ser feliz? ¿Por qué motivo no lo tendría?

La mente de Jason todavía era algo infantil, pero es lo que había aprendido hasta ahora en las calles. Alguien que se porta mal, recibe un castigo. Alguien que se porta bien, recibe un regalo. Y ya. Así era su razonamiento. Blanco o negro, no existía el gris. Por eso Batman encerraba a los malos, porque se habían portado mal. Por eso Batman consolaba a las víctimas, porque no habían hecho nada malo. Porque ya lo habían pasado mal por culpa del villano de turno.

Su teoría se reforzó una noche que volvieron de patrullar. Fue una noche dura, Jason lo había pasado mal. Dos caras le disparó a bocajarro y sin contemplaciones, le faltó poco para ser alcanzado. Fue aterrador. La bala le pasó tan cerca de la cabeza que la pudo notar cortando el aire, atravesando este a gran velocidad, cerca de su oreja que vibró ligeramente.

Jason se bajó del coche al llegar y se quitó el antifaz, arrugándolo con fuerza entre sus manos para intentar tranquilizarse. Había pasado todo el camino hasta casa dándole vueltas y nervioso por lo que le acababa de pasar. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro entonces. Dio un brinco brusco, girándose deprisa y alzando la cabeza.

Bruce lo miraba sin la capucha, torciendo la boca con la preocupación implícita en la cara. Jason arrugó el rostro y tragó saliva. El hombre se agachó y lo abrazó con fuerza, pegándolo a él.

"Lo has hecho muy bien, Jason...Y no te ha pasado nada, porque lo has hecho bien", repitió, acariciándole la cabeza al chico. Este lo abrazó también, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, temblando ligeramente. Al separarse, Batman le entregó una caja de zapatos, sonriendo.

"¿Qué es?", preguntó el niño alzando las cejas sorprendido, cogiendo la caja. Cuando la abrió, vio un par de botas nuevas y relucientes, mucho mejores de las que tenía.

Su cara se iluminó, emocionado y encantado con su nuevo regalo. Se quitó las botas y se puso las nuevas deprisa, sin dejar de sonreír un momento.

"Te has portado bien y has sido muy valiente, y por eso te obsequio. Son más ligeras y la suela te impulsará más alto al saltar. Lucius acaba de mejorarlas, y te merecías un regalo", le explicó Bruce, sonriendo al ver lo feliz que estaba Jason.

"¡Muchas gracias!", le dijo efusivamente, para luego empezar a correr por la cueva y a hacer piruetas, probando su nuevo juguete.

Sí, tenía sentido. Se había portado bien así que recibía cosas buenas y se le trataba bien. Se lo merecía porque había sido bueno, lo había hecho muy bien, se había portado muy bien. Eso fue justo lo que dijo Batman.

Y sin embargo, a Bruce se le maltrataba constantemente, después de haberlo pasado mal por culpa de un villano que mató a sus propios padres. Después de portarse bien con todos; de hacerlo bien y ser bueno, Batman no recibía un regalo, recibía un castigo como Bruce Wayne. Después de esquivar balas, cuchillos, bates, desactivar bombas y tirarse hacia un vacío para rescatar a alguien; Bruce Wayne era llamado mujeriego, alcohólico, drogadicto, hipócrita, interesado, playboy, infantil, niñato, malcriado, egocéntrico…

Jason recordó estar desayunando un día sus cereales preferidos que ahora podía comer, con leche recién calentada. Miró hacia el frente. Bruce leía el periódico mientras se bebía un café, con los ojos entornados y unas ojeras horribles por sus horarios totalmente cambiados. Jason leyó el titular de la portada, que quedaba expuesta hacia él, teniendo plena vista de lo que decía en este.

"...¿Qué significa playboy?", preguntó curioso Jason, ladeando la cabeza. Atrajo la atención de Alfred al instante, que dirigió una mirada de alerta a Bruce. Este bajó el periódico para mirar al niño a la cara, achicando los ojos.

"¿Dónde has oído eso?", preguntó Bruce.

"...Lo dice ahí.", dijo el pequeño, un poco cohibido por la culpa, percatándose de que a lo mejor era una palabra mala.

Bruce dio la vuelta al periódico y leyó el titular que ocupaba toda la portada con letras exageradamente grandes. "¿De verdad vamos a dejar que un playboy como él eduque a más niños?", rezaba la noticia, firmada por la periodista; sin vergüenza alguna o algún tipo de valor profesional o moral, Vicky Vale. Bruce frunció el ceño y miró a Jason.

"Son todo mentiras, Jason...no tiene importancia, es un insulto más". Negó con la cabeza. Luego dobló el periódico, escondiendo la portada y lo apoyó sobre la mesa. Siguió leyendo así, terminando de desayunar.

"...Amo Todd, ¿por qué no recogemos esto y vamos a regar las plantas del jardín?", le preguntó amablemente Alfred. "Pero hoy no puede mojarme..." continuó, riéndose después.

Jason lo miró y sonrió divertido, levantándose de la silla y asintiendo rápido, riéndose también. No se lo contó a ninguno de los dos, pero cuando estuvo solo en su habitación, buscó qué significaba la palabra. No lo entendió al principio. El significado no coincidía con la vida de Bruce, era mentira como este había dicho. Bruce no podía ser un playboy porque, desde que vivía con él, Bruce había estado solo. Meditó mucho las palabras de la prensa con lo que de verdad era real y no.

Aprendió, a sus entonces casi recién cumplidos doce, que había periodismo con ética y otro al que solo le interesaba el dinero.

Otro recuerdo que Jason tenía, fue cuando trasplantó las plantas del jardín con Alfred...esa vez que lo mojó con la manguera. Pero sin querer claro...Jason sonrió con esto último.

El mayordomo se quejó levemente, pero entre risas y sonriendo, así que Jason no se lo tomó en serio.

"...Me recuerda usted tanto al Señor Wayne, Amo Todd…", espetó negando con la cabeza, mientras se secaba inútilmente.

"¿Sí?", a Jason se le iluminó la cara. Se acercó al mayordomo y le ofreció una toalla limpia y seca.

"Sí...Oh, muchas gracias", Alfred se secó para luego arrodillarse y empezar a echar tierra y fertilizante en una pequeña maceta.

"¿Cómo era Bruce de pequeño?...¿Ligaba mucho como ahora?", Jason se rió entre dientes, imaginándoselo.

"Para nada...", Alfred negó con la cabeza, riéndose de nuevo. "El Señor Wayne era muy tímido para esas cosas. No fue hasta que se sacó el carnet de conducir que empezó a conocer a Señoritas", Alfred alzó el dedo índice, asintiendo y cerrando los ojos.

"Oh...¿Acaso Bruce se portaba mal de pequeño?", Jason ladeó la cabeza, incapaz de imaginárselo siquiera.

En su cabeza, el Bruce de doce años, era igual que el de ahora, pero más bajito y menos fuerte.

"Bueno...El Señor Wayne tenía otras formas de portarse mal. Eran más bien travesuras pero...", Alfred sonrió, echando un poco más de tierra. Luego empezó a hacer un agujero en el medio. "Recuerdo que una vez me llamó en mitad de la noche...", negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y qué pasó?", preguntó el chico impaciente, cogiendo una margarita para pasársela a Alfred, que procedió a plantarla.

"Resulta que estaba en el calabozo...el mismísimo comisario Gordon lo había detenido", Jason alzó las cejas impresionado. "...Al parecer hubo una pelea de bar. El Señor Wayne se metió por medio, tendría unos dieciséis años más o menos...Ganó. Eso fue lo malo. Cuando llegaron los policías solo quedaba él en pie, con el labio roto y los nudillos ensangrentados...y una delicada Señorita dándole las gracias. Solo la quiso proteger de una pandilla", asintió despacio recordándolo.

"Vaya...", Jason no salía de su asombro. Con solo dieciséis años y ya siendo un héroe. "¿Y le castigaste?"

Alfred rompió en carcajadas, negando con la cabeza.

"Cuando alguien tiene una de las mayores fortunas de Gotham es difícil castigarlo...Pero digamos que, a partir de ahí, empezó su arduo entrenamiento como Batman. El Señor Wayne era tosco y no sabía medir su fuerza interior. Por fin, mis conocimientos en el arte de la guerra sirvieron para algo constructivo y no destructivo...", se consoló el mayordomo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Es verdad, fuiste soldado!", Jason sonrió emocionado. "Vales para todo Alfred, tan pronto enseñas defensa personal como nos preparas un té inglés", Jason se rió entre dientes.

"Me alegra que le guste mi té, Amo Todd", Alfred sonrió levemente. "Y respecto al Señor Wayne...", miró al joven con cierta seriedad. "Aunque no todos tengamos un comienzo fácil y bonito...cualquiera puede convertirse en un héroe. Solo hace falta tener buen corazón...y trabajo duro", recalcó sonriendo.

"...Sí, lo sé", Jason le sonrió.

Ya casi podía ver a Bruce felicitándole por convertirse en el hombre más fuerte y bueno del mundo. En alguien casi invencible como lo era el propio Batman.

Estaba deseando hacerse mayor.

El Bruce que actualmente lo abrazaba, se movió, sacando de sus pensamientos a Jason. Bruce apartó el brazo de él y suspiró profundamente, volviendo a respirar tranquilamente contra su nuca. Jason arrugó la cara, no sabía si se había dormido en todo este tiempo o había soñado despierto, pero ya casi se había olvidado de que Batman estaba detrás de él.

Con mucho cuidado y muy muy despacio, se separó levemente. Luego se giró sobre sí mismo sin hacer ruido e intentando no despertar a Bruce, tumbándose de cara a él para mirarlo. Efectivamente, Bruce se había dormido como un tronco, con la misma cara que tenía cuando entró al cuarto, antes de que se despertara. "Debe estar tan cansado...", pensó observándolo, arrugando ligeramente la cara.

Se volvió a encoger, mirando la cara del millonario. Su ceño sin fruncir, sus labios separados ligeramente, su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente. Ni siquiera parecía Batman. Ahogó una risilla mirándolo dormir. Bruce era gracioso cuando dormía. Casi le hacía tan feliz como verlo reír...tal vez más. Porque además de feliz, Bruce parecía en paz ahora mismo.

Su ceja se alzó y torció la boca. ¿Cómo sería tocar a Bruce? Siempre se lo preguntó, pero sentía que si lo tocaba se quemaría. Su simple tacto le daba miedo. Aunque ahora que Bruce parecía estar dormido y...tan en calma, tal vez podía probar.

Tragando saliva, movió una mano temblorosa hacia él. Encogió los dedos de su mano, menos el índice. Posó el dedo en su mejilla izquierda, apenas rozándolo. Se sonrojó, arrugando la cara. Lo estaba tocando...y no se estaba quemando. Una sonrisilla asomó por la comisura de sus labios, emocionado y con el corazón saltando casi literalmente de alegría con cada latido.

El dedo bajó por su mejilla, deslizándose suavemente y delineando el pómulo y el rostro de Bruce. Este parecía no percatarse de nada, seguía respirando igual de tranquilo. A Jason le hacía gracia cuando Bruce soltaba el aire por su nariz al respirar y este chocaba contra el rostro del pequeño suavemente, como una brisa, aunque apenas lo notaba. Giró el dedo y lo ladeó, acariciándolo con el dorso de este, tocando más piel al hacerlo. Bruce siempre se afeitaba religiosamente cada pocos días. Su cara estaba suave al tacto, daba gusto acariciarle.

Jason bajó luego los ojos hasta sus labios. Parecían igual de suaves. Movió el dedo hasta ellos y los acarició por encima con mucho cuidado con la yema del dedo, como si estuviera tocando una obra de arte de la antigua Grecia; una estatua que había que atesorar para que no se rompiera. Pasó el dedo por el labio de arriba, y luego por el de abajo, mucho más carnoso que el primero. Arrugó la boca, agradado por el tacto y sonrojándose. Sus labios eran como tocar seda. Eran lo más suave que jamás había tocado. Le encantaba esa sensación.

Recordó entonces una vez que Bruce le curó una herida.

Estaban en el cuarto del pequeño. Jason sentado en su gran cama y Bruce arrodillado delante de él. Casi quedaban a la misma altura, así que Jason podía admirar la cara del hombre de cerca. Jason miró cómo Bruce le agarraba el brazo y le pasaba por encima un algodón con agua oxigenada por encima, curándole el gran arañazo. ¿Lo más vergonzoso? No fue ningún villano, se lo hizo así mismo lanzando mal un batarang. En su defensa diría que era uno de los primeros que lanzaba...aunque se sentía igual de avergonzado. Suspiró levemente y alzó los ojos hasta el rostro del otro.

"Bueno, ya sabemos qué tenemos que seguir practicando...", le dijo el hombre, sin apartar los ojos de la herida. Jason arrugó la cara levemente, avergonzado.

"No te preocupes. Mi primer batarang tampoco fue perfecto...", continuó diciendo el mayor. "De hecho, rompí una de las ventanas del pasillo", sonrió, cogiendo otro algodón húmedo y pasándoselo con delicadeza por el brazo, limpiando los restos de sangre que todavía salían.

Jason no contestó, ensimismado en cómo las comisuras de los labios de Bruce se levantaban al sonreír. Sonrió también, haciendo uso de sus neuronas espejo sin darse cuenta. Los labios de Bruce se movían tan grácilmente cuando hablaba...Daba igual lo que dijera. Todo sonaba bien si lo decía él.

Se encogió levemente e intentó apartar el brazo, huyendo del dolor, pero la mano de Bruce que le sujetaba la muñeca, acercando su brazo a él, lo retuvo. Bruce lo agarraba fuerte. El agarre de Bruce, en vez de acobardarle, lo tranquilizaba.

"Ya sé que duele, pero eso es bueno. Eso es que está cicatrizando ya. Dejarás de sangrar dentro de poco", intentó tranquilizarle, secando el corte. No sabía si era porque no le gustaba la sangre o...simplemente le encantaba mirar a Bruce, pero estuvo todo el rato mirando al millonario. Mirarlo le aliviaba el dolor, aunque no sabía si eso tenía realmente sentido.

"Hablas muy bien", dijo el chico, ladeando la cabeza. Bruce alzó las cejas impresionado, dejando el algodón quieto sobre el brazo de Jason y mirando a este.

"¿Cómo dices?", cuestionó achicando los ojos curioso.

"Bu...bueno...", solo entonces Jason apartó la mirada de él, apenas fueron unos segundos, porque se arrepintió de hacerlo al instante. Ya que tenía a Bruce tan cerca, aprovecharía y lo miraría todo el tiempo que pudiera. Lo miró y se vio reflejado en el azul de los ojos de Bruce. "Te he oído hablar por la tele, tu discurso del otro día...Hablaste muy bien. Yo también quiero hablar así de mayor", le comentó Jason con vergüenza implícita en la voz.

"Oh, eso...", Bruce agachó la cabeza y dejó el algodón en la mesita auxiliar con ruedas, donde tenía el kit de primeros auxilios. "Eso solo era un discurso de poca monta, me lo escribió Lucius...Solamente sé leer bien", emitió una risa floja, casi en un susurro, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Luego cogió una venda y empezó a rodear el brazo del pequeño, tapando la herida.

Mentira. Bruce, además de ser buen orador, era demasiado humilde. ¿Es que no veía lo bueno que era en todo? ¿Acaso era el único que lo veía?...Tal vez era porque lo estaba mirando continuamente pero...es decir, se veía a la legua lo brillante que era Bruce. Era como ese caballero de los cuentos de hadas que salvaba a la princesa. ¡Literalmente! ¡Era el caballero oscuro! Y aún así Bruce no se veía así mismo con esos ojos.

Jason torció la boca, volviendo a mirar la boca de Bruce moverse mientras hablaba y se medio reía. El Joker tenía que aprender de esa risa...Era tan bonita y tenía un efecto tan calmante en Jason. Como una nana. Pensó en grabarla para ponérsela para dormir. Pero sería muy extraño. No podía decirle a Bruce algo como "Hey, Batman, ¿puedes reírte en esta grabadora?...Es que quiero dormirme mientras te oigo reírte"...Arrugó la cara y suspiró. No, no podía. Aunque le haría ilusión algo así. Achicó los ojos pensativo. ¿Y si lo pedía para su cumpleaños?...Sería un regalo muy raro. También podía pedírselo a Santa; es decir Bruce, y hacer como que no sabía que Santa existía...Bruce seguiría viendo el mensaje, así que para hacer todo eso, podía pedírselo directamente.

Observó a Bruce unos momentos...luego negó deprisa con la cabeza, sonrojándose levemente. ¡No podía estar replanteándose eso!, ¿qué pensaría Bruce de él? Lo último que quería era hacer el ridículo delante suyo. Entornó los ojos mirándose el brazo. Acababa de golpearse así mismo con un batarang, así que tampoco tenía derecho a hablar de no hacer el ridículo delante de él. Suspiró decepcionado consigo mismo, no sabía por qué Bruce seguía confiando en él con todas las pifias que cometía a lo largo del día. Bueno, sí lo sabía, porque Batman era buena persona. A veces demasiado bueno con gente que no lo apreciaba.

Esperaba que el millonario no perdiera la fe nunca en él, a pesar de todas las pifias que había cometido y que, seguro, le quedaban por cometer.

Cada vez con más libertad y serenidad, fue acariciando más y más al dormido Bruce a su lado. Repasó el vello de las cejas de Bruce varias veces, despacio, delineándolas independientemente. Sonrió divertido cuando Bruce frunció un poco el ceño por las cosquillas que Jason le hacía.

Alzó entonces los ojos hasta su pelo negro azabache como la noche. Corto, revuelto ligeramente, pero brillante. Aunque estuviera durmiendo, se veía bien. Parecía como si Bruce Wayne viviera en un anuncio constante, porque en los anuncios todo y todos son perfectos. O eso aparentaban. Jason sonrió mirando a Bruce. Le pegaba anunciar algún coche, de esos grandes y exclusivos, brillantes y negros, que fueran la envidia de todos los demás. Bajarse en traje, sonriendo como lo hacía en alguna que otra gala a la que él mismo le había acompañado.

La sonrisa de Bruce en esas galas era traicionera. Le provocaba varias cosas a las vez. Ver esos labios perfectamente delineados, perfectos, alzarse tan delicadamente hacia arriba y mostrar esos dientes blancos e impolutos; le hacía sonreír a él también. Pero conocía lo que había detrás de esa sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico. Sabía lo que Bruce escondía en el sótano de su mansión. Sabía cómo le dolía el trato de la prensa hacia él...Esa misma prensa que en esas galas le gritaban piropos al hombre más codiciado; y a su vez despreciado, de Gotham, para que los mirara solo a ellos y conseguir una buena foto. Y a pesar de todo, Bruce se las daba. Les daba esas sonrisas de plástico, artificiales, que no significaban nada ni valían nada. Sonrisas falsas pero que ellos se creían, como creían sus propias mentiras. La sonrisa de Bruce tenía el poder de cegar a los demás. Conseguía tapar todo lo que Bruce empujaba diariamente. Su lucha con y contra el mundo.

A Jason le parecía increíble como un poco de maquillaje anti ojeras bajo los ojos y esa brillante sonrisa podían cubrir tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Tantas noches sin dormir por estar conduciendo horas y horas, corriendo, saltando por los tejados. Muchos días dormía cuatro horas, se levantaba, se vestía de etiqueta y aguantaba lo que durara la gala sonriendo. A todos les daba un poco de su sonrisa de anuncio. Incluso a la gente que no le caía bien. Así era él…

Había oído hablar de Superman alguna que otra vez. Según Bruce, era un tipo increíble, aunque no era de este planeta, literalmente. Podía volar, podía lanzar rayos por los ojos, tenía aliento helado, súper velocidad, súper oído, visión de rayos x...Era de Metrópolis, y cuando Bruce hablaba de él, su tono era reticente y desconfiado. Decía que tendría que ponerlo a prueba, que alguien así debía de tener un plan de contingencia por si acaso. A medida que pasaban los meses, Batman sabía cada vez más cosas de Superman. Y este se acercaba cada vez más a la batcueva.

Tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo una vez. Al llegar a un tejado de Metrópolis, persiguiendo a una banda desde Gotham, se toparon con él. Era como Bruce lo había descrito, increíble. Los saludó amablemente desde arriba, como si fuera Dios. Sonreía feliz y animado. Batman no dijo nada, y Jason tampoco, mirando a su tutor de reojo para saber qué hacer. Superman bajó hasta ellos y se agachó levemente, extendiendo su mano hacia Jason.

"Encantado, Robin...Soy Superman.", esa fue su presentación.

Sin bombas de humo, sin batarangs, sin estrategia de huida por si acaso. Era como la contraparte de Batman. Un súper héroe invertido. Su traje era colorido y llamativo, no tenía máscara o capucha, ni antifaz...Nada.

"Encantado", contestó el niño, frunciendo el ceño para imitar al murciélago que miraba fijamente al súper hombre. Superman se rió levemente, mirando a Batman.

"Ya me he ocupado de las furgonetas con armas, Batman. Eran tres, y todos ellos están en la cárcel", le hizo saber Superman.

Esto a Batman no le gustó. Se enfadó con él, le preguntó que por qué se metía en sus asuntos. A Jason le resultó asombroso. ¿Había podido parar todas las furgonetas a tiempo? ¿Y no le habían disparado? Si acababan de llegar...no era posible.

Después de eso, se fueron de Metrópolis y Batman intensificó sus esfuerzos por catalogar y probar las capacidades de Superman.

A pesar de todo esto, y por muy increíble que le resultara a Jason la imagen de Superman y sus habilidades; para él su héroe era Batman. Lo amaba de manera incondicional, ya no solo por su labor como caballero oscuro, sino por el esfuerzo diario que veía en cosas tan tontas como las sonrisas que le brindaba a todo el mundo, o el hecho de que siempre preguntara a Gordon sobre el estado de los reclusos para ver si podía ayudar o ahora mismo; cuando le ha ofrecido su protección frente a los temibles truenos.

Miró de reojo por la ventana de la habitación. Las gotas todavía cayendo a un ritmo considerable, pero más calmado que antes. La tormenta parecía moverse, dejando paso a una lluvia calma pero constante.

Luego volvió a mirar a Bruce, pasando sus dedos por su pelo. Al igual que casi todo lo demás, era suave y agradecido al tacto. Podía enredar sus dedos en él, hundirlos para recorrer el pelo hacia arriba. Sonrió, deseando dormir en esta cama todas las noches solo para tocarle el pelo y acariciarle los labios y la mejilla; con eso era feliz. Se conformaría con eso, ya era más de lo que esperaba recibir de su parte, aunque Bruce no se lo estuviera dando conscientemente.

Jason suavizó su sonrisa hasta hacerla desaparecer cuando se acordó de otro recuerdo. Este no era bonito para Jason.

Estaban en una de las pocas galas que hacía Bruce Wayne por aquel entonces. Jason estaba con un traje que le habían hecho a medida. Estaba muy ilusionado. Aunque le hubiera gritado a Bruce y Alfred porque "odiaba" el traje, en realidad le encantaba vestirse así. De esa forma parecía estar más cerca de Bruce. Se estaba vistiendo como él. Le habían hecho el traje al igual que a Bruce. No paraba de sonreírse al espejo y de peinarse hacia atrás con las manos cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Intentaba imitar la sonrisa radiante de Bruce, pero el chico que le devolvía la sonrisa no era un Wayne. Sus labios formaron un línea fina y su ceño se frunció, medio enfadado con su reflejo por no desprender el aura divina que desprendía Bruce.

Al llegar a la gala se lo pasó bien. Comió toda clase de comida cara. Los empresarios que querían acercarse a Bruce; no sus amigos porque no tenía, no pararon de hacerle cumplidos y regalarle juguetes. Las chicas y mujeres que se acercaban a Bruce, no porque lo quisieran sino porque querían hacerse famosas la mañana siguiente en los periódicos, estaban mimándolo para ganarse la confianza del multimillonario. Conoció a gente importante y charló con la hija del comisario. Era tan maja...Quería ser su amigo. Parecía una chica amable y divertida. Como Dick...aunque más guapa a su parecer. Bárbara era muy agradable, más o menos de su misma edad. Fue casi la única que le cayó bien esa noche.

Mientras que hablaba con la hija de James Gordon, sentados en una gran mesa redonda donde habían cenado, miraba a Bruce de reojo. Este estaba sentado en una mesa lejana, con una señorita sentada en su regazo, que lo besuqueaba y jugaba con él. No podía evitar sentir celos por ella.

No quería.

No debía.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era él para interponerse entre el destino amoroso de Bruce Wayne?

Pero su estómago se movía en círculos, sus ojos no dejaban de desviarse hacia la pareja y no dejaba de tragar saliva. Como si haciendo esto último pudiera ahogar sus emociones. Como si así pudiera frenar y matar las ansias de ir allí y empujar a la chica al suelo, para sentarse él mismo en el regazo del hombre y abrazarlo. Para protegerlo de la chica. Para protegerlo del mundo.

Era difícil que sus ojos no se desviaran hasta ellos. La gala había acabado. La música sonaba lenta y casi apagada, como un eco. El gran salón estaba casi vacío, a excepción de algunos invitados pesados o todavía hablando con otros invitados para cerrar tratos. El padre de Bárbara seguía allí, claro. Vigilaba a su hija de reojo mientras hablaba con el alcalde de Gotham y un; ya muy borracho, Bullock a su lado. Eran graciosos...a Jason siempre le hacían gracia. Eran como Alfred decía: una pareja de jubilados casados que no paraba de discutir. Harvey siempre se ponía a gritar y Gordon le echaba la bronca, para después decirle que luego hablarían de ello en la comisaría.

Agachó la mirada pensativo. Para Bárbara también será difícil tener solo un padre. Bruce le había contado que Jim cuidaba solo de Bárbara, y como no le dio más detalles, tampoco quiso preguntar. No sabía si era un tema escabroso para él puesto que...también perdió a sus padres. Se limitó a poner cara triste y escuchar en silencio. Miró a Bárbara hablar feliz frente a él, sin escucharla realmente.

Ella parecía feliz...parecía muy feliz. Sonrió también levemente. No parecía estar muy triste por solo tener un padre. Aunque claro, Jim parecía ser un buen padre. Uno de esos estrictos, pero muy cariñoso en el fondo. Seguro que le hacía tortitas a la chica los fines de semana para desayunar y le ayudaba con los deberes. Jason achicó los ojos, sonriendo más. Los crepes de Alfred sí que estaban buenos. Y se jugaba su traje de Robin a que el mayordomo cocinaba diez veces mejor que el comisario. Él también era feliz con su "batfamilia".

Pero...¿lo era él? Su sonrisa se deshizo mientras sus ojos volvían hasta Bruce. ¿Bruce era feliz con ellos? ¿Bruce era feliz con Jason? Era lo que más deseaba en este mundo. Hacer feliz a Bruce. Alguien tenía que hacerlo, al fin y al cabo. Y estaría encantado de ser él quien lo hiciera.

"...Así que por eso, creo que Batman es mi ídolo. Quiero conocerlo algún día. Papá no me deja, pero algún día lo conoceré", oyó entonces a Bárbara, que le hablaba emocionada y sonriente.

Jason la miró, sorprendido por mencionar a su héroe. Sonrió también, asintiendo.

"Batman es genial, el héroe de Gotham", contestó el chico.

"¿Sabrías cómo puedo conocerlo? ¿Tú lo conoces?", preguntó la chica, mirándolo curiosa.

"Pues...No mucho, tampoco te creas", Jason se rió deprisa, negando con la cabeza. "Lo he visto en la tele, es muy guay".

Bárbara parpadeó varias veces, ladeando la cabeza, examinando en silencio a Jason.

Y antes de que este se diera cuenta, cuando quiso volver a mirar a Bruce, ocurrió. Pasó justo lo que creía que pasaría. Lo que más temía. Y le había vuelto a fallar. ¿Cuántas veces le fallaría? ¿Cuántas veces no estaría ahí para él? ¿Cuántas veces no podría protegerlo?

Le habían vuelto a hacer daño a Bruce. La chica ya no estaba y el hombre no parecía habérselo tomado bien, aunque intentaba disimularlo con la mirada perdida.

"Perdón, Bárbara, tengo que irme...Un placer conocerte", se excusó todo lo rápido que tuvo. La chica se despidió con una sonrisa. Cogió su corbata de la mesa, la que se había quitado hace ya un rato por la molestia que le suponía, y andó deprisa hacia su tutor.

Bruce seguía sentado en la silla, cabizbajo y con una cara larga y cansada. Por suerte, la prensa se había ido hace unas horas, así que esa imagen de un Bruce derrotado nunca llegaría a salir a la luz mediática.

Jason se acercó lentamente para no presionarlo, con la cabeza gacha también. Hubo un silencio total entre los dos, nadie dijo nada. El mayor no tenía nada que decir, y el pequeño no sabía muy bien qué tenía que decir.

Es decir, sí lo sabía, pero nunca lo diría. "Tendría que haber venido antes, tendría que haberla echado...Tendría que haberte protegido de ella"… "Nadie debería hacerte esto, no a ti".

No llegó a decir nada de eso.

"¿Estás bien?...", preguntó suavemente Jason, rompiendo la tensión creciente que empezaba a generarse.

"Sí...Es solo que...", Bruce hizo una pausa, pensando sus palabras. "Estoy cansado, Jason. Solo eso, estoy bien", asintió deprisa, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior. Jason no sabía si estaba cansado de la gala o de que siguieran dándole estos bandazos emocionales.

Al hacer esto último, Jason pudo notar lo resecos que Bruce tenía los labios, y el ligero color rojizo; procedente seguro de la chica de hace unos momentos. Seguía sin explicárselo...¿Cómo podría nadie hacerle eso a él?

"¿Ha pasado algo?", preguntó el chico, sin apartar los ojos del decaído Bruce.

"...No, no ha pasado nada. Solamente ella...tenía otros planes. Planes que yo no iba a suplir", explicó sin dar detalle alguno, aflojándose la corbata y alzando por fin los ojos hasta los de Jason. Este sintió el impulso instintivo de apartar su mirada, arrugando la cara. "Estarás cansado también, ya es tarde, Alfred está a punto de llegar para recogernos...Venga, salgamos a esperarlo fuera", suspiró y se puso de pie, andando hacia la salida.

Jason lo volvió a mirar cuando Bruce le daba la espalda y se alejaba cada vez más. Andó deprisa al principio para andar justo detrás de él, como un patito con su mamá pato. O su papá murciélago.

En el coche; de camino a casa, el pequeño miraba la corbata entre sus manos, arrugada y hecha una bola. Bruce, a su lado, miraba su móvil, los mensajes entrantes. Su cara se iluminaba con la luz blanca que emanaba el móvil.

De repente, gruñó perceptiblemente y dejó el móvil con desprecio en el asiento del medio del coche. Se reclinó contra el apoya brazos de la puerta y miró por la ventana, indignado.

Jason lo miró curioso. Bruce muy raramente tenía esas reacciones. O al menos, las dejaba salir para que los demás las vieran muy de vez en cuando.

Con todo el disimulo que pudo, estirando el cuello y mirando de reojo, intentó leer los mensajes entrantes en el móvil del millonario.

Era increíble. No dejaba de vibrar. Un mensaje, otro, otro más...Los mensajes se sucedían sin parar. Y casi todos iguales. Mujeres ansiosas de dinero. Mujeres ansiosas por tener cinco minutos con Bruce Wayne. Literalmente. Muchas veces solo querían eso. Cinco minutos, estando la prensa delante, con el millonario de turno. Jason se quedó horrorizado e impresionado con lo que leía: "Bruce eres un exagerado...Íbamos a salir los dos ganando con esa exclusiva...Llámame y hagamos un trato", "Hola Bruce, soy Janette de la semana pasada, llámame y quedemos de nuevo. Te echo de menos", "¡Bruce, te he visto en la fiesta! Qué mono estaba Jason...Estoy en el hotel Royal de Gotham, habitación 319"...Y un largo y sin fin etcétera.

Aunque claro, también había hombres. Hombres como Lex Luthor, deseosos por poder hacer tratos con Bruce Wayne. Jason sabía que Bruce no aceptaba a casi nadie. Empresas Wayne estaba cerrada a casi todo el mundo. Si no cumplía con unos estándares mínimos de ética y moral, no podría hacer negocios con él. Estándares como políticas de ecologismo, el derecho de sus trabajadores, niveles mínimos de igualdad…

Jason pudo ver que Bruce tenía en la bandeja de entrada cuatro correos de Luthor...y esos solo eran de hoy. Al parecer Lex Luhtor llevaba intentando contactar con el millonario de Gotham desde hacía un mes. Bruce aún ni había abierto sus correos. "Hay que parar a ese súper hombre. Ese gigante azul puede ser un peligro. Sé que eres un filántropo como yo...ayúdame a proteger a nuestra gente, Wayne". Esas líneas son las que pudo leer.

Alfred carraspeó ligeramente la garganta, mirando a través del retrovisor de reojo. Jason dejó de mirar el móvil al instante, creyendo que se refería a él.

"Señor Wayne, ¿todo bien con la Señorita Madison?", preguntó preocupado por el rostro de su señor.

Bruce negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

"Todas son iguales, Alfred...Quieren lo mismo. Siempre...", Jason casi pudo oír un gruñido furioso por parte del hombre.

En Batman era normal. En Bruce daba auténtico miedo.

"...Siento oír eso, Señor. Pero mírelo por el lado bueno...", Bruce miró a Alfred, alzando una ceja. "Bueno, el detective Bullock no le ha propuesto salir de fiesta con usted esta vez. El mes pasado insistió mucho", Alfred sonrió divertido, mirando a la carretera.

Bruce sonrió también levemente, mirando por la ventana. Solo las bromas de Alfred podían animarlo. Jason sonrió al verlo sonreír. Se propuso animarlo él también.

"He conocido a la hija del comisario Gordon. Bárbara es muy maja...Creo que ahora somos amigos", espetó el chico, sonriéndole a Bruce.

Este giró la cabeza para mirar a Jason. Sonrió, pero poco.

"Me alegro, Jason...Bárbara Gordon es una buena chica. Y muy inteligente. Seguro que os hacéis buenos amigos", asintió.

"Sí, yo también lo creo...¡Y le mola Batman como a mí!", gritó emocionado al acordarse.

El simple brillo en los ojos de Jason, que plasmaba su emoción, fue lo que hizo sonreír de verdad a Bruce.

"...Me alegro, Jason. Le diré a Jim que traiga a Bárbara a las galas cuando pueda. Así no te aburrirás tanto en ellas", el hombre se encogió de hombros, mirando por la ventana y suspirando.

Oh, no, para nada. Él no se aburriría. Tenía que vigilar que nadie le hiciera daño a Bruce, no podía aburrirse. Tenía que mirarlo, observarlo para que nadie se atreviera a toserle siquiera…

"En definitiva, todo lo contrario a lo que había pasado hoy", se recriminó mentalmente Jason.

Como ya sabían tanto Jason como Bruce, a la mañana siguiente llegaron nuevas oleadas de noticias y titulares falsos y desafortunados. Al parecer Bruce Wayne le había propuesto relaciones sexuales a una chica y era un descarado. Y a la vez, en otro periódico, Bruce Wayne había rechazado a la chica y era un mojigato y un antiguo; porque en vez de eso el hombre quería invitarla a cenar primero. Gotham tuvo una semana ajetreada y lucrativa. Todos los medios de la prensa vivieron a costa de la dignidad y la fama de Bruce Wayne, llamándolo de todo, de nuevo. Lastimadamente, era otra semana ajetreada y lucrativa más en Gotham.

Jason recordaba que no pudieron salir de la mansión esa semana. La prensa era como una manada de lobos hambrientos. Sedientos de información y sangre. Y el público pedía diariamente una nueva entrega de la vida del millonario. La pescadilla que se muerde la cola. Recordaba ver por las ventanas los flashes que se disparaban desde kilómetros y kilómetros de la mansión hacia ellos. Esas fotos salían a la mañana siguiente o por la tarde en la televisión. Ni siquiera podían salir al jardín cuando ocurrían estas malas rachas de rumores contra Bruce Wayne. Los reporteros se ponían a gritarle desde las murallas, agarrados a ellas para asomarse junto a las cámaras. No eran nada éticos. Nunca lo fueron, pero aquella época, mientras Jason fue Robin, quizá fue la peor para Bruce por la cantidad de prensa que lo perseguía.

Y lo verdaderamente sorprendente, es que a pesar de la continuidad y la suprema pesadez de los paparazzi, nunca llegaron a descubrir la batcueva. Nunca nadie se dio cuenta. Eso era algo que le impresionaba a Jason. Siempre se preguntó qué diría la prensa si supieran la verdadera causa de la, a veces, ausencia de Bruce Wayne. ¿Dejarían de maltratarlo tanto?...Nunca lo sabría.

Se limitó a suspirar profundamente y torcer la boca, mientras miraba el rostro de Bruce dormir a su lado.

De pronto, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos a la fuerza y de golpe. Sin que le diera tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, el hombre que aparentemente dormía a su lado, le agarró la muñeca. Con fuerza y certeramente, tan rápido como una bala. Jason ahogó un grito y su cara se deformó con la sorpresa y el miedo del que sabía había sido pillado con las manos en la mesa; o en su pelo en este caso. El hombre tenía los ojos abiertos, lo miraba fijamente, con las pupilas quietas sin moverse un ápice. Jason vio cómo su propia mano empezaba a temblar, presa del pánico que empezaba a apoderarse de su ser. Estaba muerto de miedo. El agarre de Bruce dolía, pero tampoco se atrevía a intentar zafarse, como si estando quieto; la bestia que lo sujetaba también lo estaría.

En esos momentos de silencio, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Jason vio los ojos de Bruce de cerca. Como todo lo demás, eran magníficos. El azul oscuro casi cromado, con brillos más claros y brillantes; se mezclaba grácilmente en sus pupilas. Eran increíblemente bonitos...y ahora mismo solo lo miraban a él. Debería sentirse bendecido por esto, pero en vez de eso, estaba aterrado por ser el foco de su atención. Ni siquiera sabía si debía disculparse, porque si lo hacía estaría dando por hecho de que había hecho algo, y algo malo por ende. Mientras que no dijera nada, no habría pasado nada...¿verdad?

Bruce parecía analizarlo, en silencio y apenas sin parpadear, demasiado centrado al parecer con Jason. No movía ni un músculo más de su cara, solo los ojos, mirándolo fijamente. Esos ojos que veían miseria, crímenes y malas personas por doquier; y sin embargo, miraban al mundo de vuelta con gratitud, con gracia y gentileza. Jason no paró ni un segundo de apreciar esos globos oculares que lo observaban con tal mutismo. Fieros, afilados y fríos como el acero; pero amables, magnéticos y potentes al mismo tiempo. Bruce decía tanto solo con sus ojos.

-...Lo siento… -Exclamó con la voz rota Jason, superado por esos dos zafiros que Bruce tenía por ojos y que deseaba con toda su alma que dejaran de sufrir, y que dejaran; por favor, de taladrarlo a él.

Estaba seguro de que si Bruce seguía mirándolo, se iba a poner a llorar, sin saber muy bien por qué. Sentía que esa mirada lo estaba rompiendo por dentro. Tal vez por lo que acababa de hacer, tal vez por lo que lo quería y adoraba en silencio, tal vez porque tenía miedo de que Bruce lo apartara de su lado. Tenía un miedo irracional a perderlo. Bruce era su salvavidas, literalmente. Recordó la sensación del brazo de Bruce rodeándole la cintura de antes, suplicando para que dejara de mirarlo y volviera a juntarlo a él. No podía permitirse llorar ante él. Por eso se giró para mirarlo antes, cuando se calmó y sabía que el murciélago estaba durmiendo.

Las esferas azules se entornaron ligeramente. Su agarre se debilitó sobre la muñeca de Jason. El más pequeño lo observó curioso, mientras Bruce volvía a los brazos de Morfeo, al parecer demasiado cansado como para mantenerse despierto. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y su mano bajó hasta el colchón de nuevo, soltando a Jason.

El niño oyó un suspiro profundo por parte del otro, para luego oír cómo volvía a respirar calmado. No estaba seguro de si Bruce se había llegado a dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Jason antes de que despertara, o si estaba despierto de verdad cuando lo agarró, pero sintió un gran alivio al verlo dormirse de nuevo.

Sonrió cuando a Bruce se le instauró de nuevo el rostro relajado y en paz. Acercó la cabeza a él y posó los labios sobre su frente, dándole un beso delicado y rápido, apenas rozándolo para no despertarlo de nuevo. Se sonrojó levemente y arrugó la cara, emocionado y encantado con él. Con el simple hecho de compartir esta noche horrible con él. A su lado, protegido y a salvo.

Daría lo que fuera por estar siempre al lado de Bruce. Y sabía que muchas otras personas también darían todo lo que tuvieran por hacerlo.

Ese día fue entre aburrido y divertido. Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, y fue hace unos meses ya.

A Bruce le tocó ir obligatoriamente a su empresa, quisiera o no. Lucius lo había llamado urgentemente para una reunión importante. Sabía de primera mano que Bruce odiaba su empresa. Porque no era suya, porque era la de sus padres. Además, Bruce no había nacido para llevar traje todos los días, encerrarse en un despacho y organizar todo un imperio desde la empresa familiar. Bruce había nacido para luchar, para pelear y proteger Gotham. Aunque nunca dejaría de organizar galas benéficas y ayudar con su dinero a gente necesitada.

Mientras que su tutor estaba encerrado en una sala de juntas, él se paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos y recibidores de la última planta de la Torre Wayne. La última planta era la más importante. Allí estaban el despacho de Bruce, el laboratorio de Lucius; el público, porque su laboratorio secreto estaba en el sótano oculto. Y también estaba el lugar preferido de Jason, la cafetería. Siempre olía a comida...a Jason le encantaba pasar por allí antes de llegar al despacho de Bruce. Aunque este último también molaba mucho.

Por orden de Alfred se puso un traje, junto con una camisa. Odiaba vestirse así pero si alguna persona importante lo veía junto a Bruce, tenía que vestir bien. Iba a ir a una oficina, así que tendría que vestir como tal. Menos mal que a Alfred se le olvidó la corbata en casa.

Suspiró, caminando pesadamente por los pasillos. La gente que tomaba café alrededor de las máquinas, o con la que se cruzaba se giraban para mirarlo y cuchichear sin disimulo alguno. Tenía unas ganas horribles de ir hasta ellos y saludarlos, para devolverles lo que le estaban diciendo, con toda la cara del mundo. Arrugó la cara, apunto de hacerlo...Justo cuando iba a hacerlo, algo lo hizo parar.

Se imaginó la cara de enfado de Bruce y la regañina que vendría después; además del castigo pertinente claro. Ahogó un gruñido y siguió andando sin un objetivo en concreto. Quería matar el tiempo. No sabía cuanto iba a tardar Bruce en esa reunión tan aburrida.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, ahí estaba. Paró frente a la sala de juntas en la que el murciélago estaba en ese momento. Por suerte para Jason, la sala tenía paredes de cristal, por lo que podía ver a través de ella. Contuvo una risilla divertida al ver a su tutor sentado en una de las sillas de la gran mesa alargada, entornando los ojos y mirando fijamente el proyector que tenía en frente. Bruce parpadeó varias veces mientras atendía a un Lucius que se esforzaba por ser rápido, pues sabía que Batman había tenido una dura noche y estaba cansado; no debía tardar mucho más en dar por terminada la sesión si quería que Bruce estuviera allí hasta el final.

"Sería tan gracioso si se durmiera ahora mismo...", pensó para él mismo Jason, tapándose la boca y riéndose entre dientes.

Bruce miró el reloj de su muñeca y se cruzó de brazos, acomodándose en su silla y poniendo una pierna sobre la otra. Ladeó la cabeza levemente y siguió atendiendo.

Interrumpiendo su divertida visión, sus tripas rugieron, llamadas por el olor que llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales. Miró hacia el final del pasillo, divisando la cafetería. El horario de almuerzos acababa de empezar, y la comida empezaba a oler. Y olía tan bien…

Miró intermitentemente hacia Bruce y la cafetería. No quería irse. Quería ver si Bruce finalmente se quedaba dormido o no...pero...tenía tanta hambre. Apoyó las manos en el cristal y arrugó la cara, indeciso. No tenía dinero para la cafetería tampoco...pero seguro que Bruce lo pagaría después, así que…

"...Mierda.", maldijo en voz baja, apretando los puños y andando decidido hacia la cafetería.

Si se daba prisa, podía volver para ver a Bruce quedarse dormido escuchando a Lucius. Sonrió convencido con la idea y corrió mientras entraba por la puerta de la cafetería.

Su carrera fue parada en seco sin embargo.

Frunció el ceño y achicó los ojos molesto, mirando a las dos mujeres que había delante de él en la cola. Eran altas. Muy guapas. Tenían unos vestidos preciosos y caros, o eso creía Jason. Eran los típicos vestidos que tenían las "amigas" puntuales de Bruce.

Esas que solo eran sus amigas una noche. Luego ya no volvía a saber nada de ellas.

Se cruzó de brazos...se iba a perder el espectáculo por su culpa. ¿Y por qué no avanzaban? Solo estaban ellas en la cola. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Si ya tenían cosas en la bandeja, se supone que ya habían elegido…¿A qué esperaban?

"Es como te digo, Madie, ¿qué multimillonario iba a estar solo? Eso es porque es gay...O sino, ¿por qué no iba a estar conmigo?", dijo una de ellas, la rubia.

"No lo sé, Kylie...Yo tampoco me explico su vida. Siempre en galas con niños o con su mayordomo...Lo que daría yo por estar a su lado", la morena suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco y moviendo la bandeja de su mano.

"Esa es otra, lo niños...Ugh", hizo una mueca de asco. "Pero si está solo, ¿por qué los adopta? Ese es el único punto malo que le veo. Si los adoptas, por lo menos mándalos a un internado y quédate viviendo la vida", Kylie sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Jason frunció más el ceño, escuchando a las mujeres destripar a Bruce. Ahogó un gruñido cuando vio las tarjetas credenciales enganchadas en sus blusas, al lado de sus pronunciados escotes. Encima trabajaban aquí…

"Yo porque no me lo he cruzado todavía desde que trabajo aquí, porque sino le encandilaría para llevármelo...a dar una vuelta", hizo una pausa antes de hacer una mueca pícara. Las dos rieron sonoramente y Jason puso cara de asco mientras sentía un repelús.

"Eso sino me lo llevo yo primero, Madie...Recuerda, la apuesta sigue en pie. Quien lo consiga primero gana cien dólares", asintió Kylie.

"Oh, cariño, quien se lo lleve a la cama ganará mucho más que cien dólares..."

Las mujeres se lanzaron miradas cómplices y luego volvieron a reír con un tono pícaro.

"Venga venga, cuéntame como quieres convencerlo de nuevo...Eres una auténtica pantera, Kylie", Madie sonrió divertida.

"...Oh, Señor Wayne, que alegría encontrarlo por aquí", la mujer colocó su mano sobre su frente, suspirando mientras hablaba. "Quería decirle lo contenta que estoy por llevar seis meses en su empresa...para mí es como mi segundo hogar, ¿sabe?"

"Qué morro tienes...si odias la oficina", le recriminó la otra, entornando los ojos.

"Calla, calla, que me distraes...Ah sí", sonrió, continuando con su fantasía propia. "Quería invitarlo a mi propio hogar, para agradecerle su amabilidad y no sé...luego puede invitarme a cenar o...lo que surja", Kylie sonrió, sonrojándose.

"Ay...A ver si lo consigo yo también. Aunque no nos quedemos con él, ¡ese tipo nos puede catapultar a la fama! Famosas, Kylie, montones de cámaras pendientes de nosotras...Le habremos roto el corazón a Bruce Wayne", asintió, con los ojos brillantes.

Jason estaba rojo de la furia. No podía más. Estaba harto. Tan harto que creía que iba a explotar delante de ellas, literalmente hablando. Como una de las bombas de Joker.

"No, Señor Wayne, no me muerda ahí...", continuó Madie, entre risas y sonrisas cómplices.

Nadie contaba con lo que pasó a continuación. Ni siquiera la propia bomba nuclear que empezaba a ser Jason.

"...Bueno, no tengo costumbre de morder, Señorita", dijo una voz masculina detrás de Jason.

La reacción fue magistral. Fue lo más gracioso que Jason jamás había visto. Fue aún más gracioso que ver a Bruce dormirse.

Las chicas dieron un brinco tan grande, que las bandejas se vinieron abajo entre sus manos. La comida se desparramó delante de ellas, junto a los vasos de sus bebidas. Sus rostros se colorearon de un rojo intenso, como el de los tomates. Empezaron a temblar visiblemente y tragaron saliva.

Jason lo contempló todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No sonreía más, porque no podía sonreír más. Se mordió el labio, aguantándose la risa que amenazaba con salir a gritos, a carcajada limpia.

Las chicas se giraron para mirar a un Bruce que sonreía levemente, observándolas curioso. Efectivamente, era el Señor Wayne quien las miraba.

Jason las vio tartamudear nerviosamente, muertas de vergüenza absoluta. Una de ellas hasta estuvo al borde del llanto. Y mientras todo esto pasaba, Bruce mantuvo la calma.

A diferencia de Jason, Bruce pareció tomárselo a broma, no se enfadó ni se molestó con ellas. Después de que las chicas se disculparas cientos de veces, totalmente avergonzadas, Bruce y Jason se fueron.

Jason andó a su lado, caminando hacia el despacho del heredero de los Wayne mientras se comía su sándwich.

"¿No te has enfadado con ellas? Estaban diciendo muchas cosas malas de ti", espetó el pequeño, mirándolo de reojo.

"No merece la pena, Jason...Aunque no te aseguro que sigan trabajando aquí", Bruce se encogió de hombros.

"No parecías enfadado...¿cómo has aguantado tan bien?"

Bruce se rió por el comentario.

"Tal vez porque no he oído toda la conversación...En cualquier caso, no les voy a dar lo que quieren, Jason", negó con la cabeza, abriéndole la puerta del despacho a Jason para que pasara.

"¿Y qué quieren?", Jason alzó una ceja mientras pasaba, mirando a Bruce.

"Atención", dijo suavemente, sonriendo. "Mi atención", asintió y entró detrás de él, cerrando la puerta.

Lo olisqueó ligeramente mientras recordaba ese día. Haciendo balanza de todo lo ocurido...se lo pasó bien. Fue divertidísimo ver a las mujeres muertas de miedo y avergonzadas al saberse pilladas.

Y Bruce tenía razón. Solo querían su atención. Y ahora mismo...tenía a Bruce solo para él.

"¡Chupaos esa, Bruce es mío!", declaró mentalmente, oliendo con más ganas a Bruce mientras lo decía dentro de su cabeza.

El champú de Bruce olía genial...le transmitía paz y lo calmaba. Olía...a Bruce. No se le ocurría ningún adjetivo para describirlo, en realidad.

Le vino a la mente un recuerdo más cuando olió el pelo de Bruce.

Fue una noche fría como esta, pero hacía un tiempo. Acababan de terminar de desvalijar un grupo de narcotraficantes. Jason se había raspado las rodillas y los brazos por una caída, y estaba adolorido. Con reticencia al principio; una muy bien fingida por parte del niño, pero resignación después, aceptó ser llevado a caballito por Batman cuando ya habían llegado a la cueva. Este lo alzó y lo sentó encima de sus hombros. Jason apoyó la cabeza y las manos en su cabeza, con la nariz hundiéndose en su pelo. Tenía los ojos entornados y somnolientos, demasiado cansado incluso para andar.

"Te dejaré en tu cama, y antes de dormirte te llevaré una pastilla para el dolor y un vaso de leche caliente", le informó Bruce, andando hacia la salida de la cueva hacia la mansión.

Jason no respondió, inspirando fuertemente y percibiendo el olor del champú de Bruce. Sus dedos se enredaron mínimamente entre su pelo notando lo suave que era. Sonrió levemente y restregó la mejilla contra la coronilla de él, acomodándose sobre Bruce. Este lo agarró suavemente del tobillo, para que no se cayera mientras subían las escaleras.

"Me gusta tu champú", declaró el pequeño, más dormido que despierto, presa del agotamiento. Bruce alzó los ojos y ahogó una risa, moviendo la cabeza a los lados despacio. El movimiento hizo que el pelo le hiciera cosquillas a Jason, haciendo que este sonriera débilmente.

"Gracias, supongo…Pero es uno normal y corriente", Bruce se encogió de hombros.

"No, es el que usas tú...Y me gusta mucho", dijo Jason, aunque en realidad quería decir que le gustaba la persona que llevaba el champú. Bruce se rió levemente, en voz baja. Ya era tarde, y Alfred debería de estar durmiendo a esas horas.

Jason cerró los ojos mientras seguía oliendo el pelo de Bruce. Entre el olor, estar sobre Bruce, la sensación de protección que tenía y el movimiento leve de balanceo; por estar sobre sus hombros mientras Bruce caminaba por la casa hacia su cuarto, Jason se quedó dormido. Recordaba lo bien que había descansado aquella noche, aún con el olor de Bruce residual en sus fosas nasales.

Se tumbó de nuevo a su lado despacio y lo contempló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo. Ahora que lo pensaba, toda la cama de Bruce olía como su champú, lo cual era genial para Jason. Deseaba que su cama también oliera así. Descansaría mucho mejor. Como una especie de aromaterapia extraña.

Algo más hacía ruido allí, sin embargo...Un clic, constante y repetitivo. Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac...Movió los ojos hasta la mano de Bruce, apoyada en el colchón, entre ellos dos, y ligeramente cerrada. Ahí, en la muñeca del murciélago, un reloj grande y claramente caro para Jason sonaba. El segundero emitía su ruidito característico una y otra vez, a veces coincidiendo con las gotas de lluvia que impactaban contra la ventana.

Parpadeó varias veces, curioso. Extendió la mano y la puso sobre la de él, haciéndolas coincidir...la mano de Bruce era bastante más grande comparada con la suya propia. Bruce tenía los dedos largos y fuertes, estilizados. Nunca había conocido a un pianista, pero estaba seguro de que tendría unos dedos así de bonitos. Los suyos simplemente eran largos y flacos, las falanges se le notaban a la legua, marcadas en demasía. No eran como los de él.

Jason recordó un día, noche más bien, de los que llegaban a la cueva; agotados de correr de aquí para allá. Batman se sentó en un banco para quitarse la capucha y beber un poco de agua. Aún le quedaban unas horas más frente al laboratorio de la cueva para inspeccionar pruebas, sin embargo. Jason lo imitó, sentándose a su lado y mirándolo, a la espera de órdenes. Bajó la mirada al suelo, paciente.

Sonrió y movió su pie derecho, haciendo chocar su bota contra la bota izquierda de Bruce. Comparó los tamaños divertido y se rió. Bruce era casi el doble de grande. Además de que las botas de Batman estaban mucho mejor equipadas y eran más pesadas. Robin tenía que hacer acrobacias y moverse ágilmente, Batman no. Bruce lo miró alzando una ceja y luego bajó los ojos hasta sus botas juntas.

"¡Algún día te alcanzaré!", le retó Jason, con una sonrisa en la boca. Bruce lo miró de reojo, sonriendo levemente.

"¿Piensas ser mejor que Batman?", le preguntó curioso, dando otro trago de agua.

Jason dejó de sonreír por un momento. ¿Mejor que él?...Nunca podría ser mejor que él. Es decir...Bruce era, bueno perfecto no, nadie era perfecto pero...estaba muy cerca de serlo a su parecer. Jason solo era el hijo de, quien creía, eran unos drogadictos que lo abandonaron a su suerte. Bruce era el hijo de los Wayne...¿Cómo iba a ser mejor que él algún día? Se quedó callado, pensando en ello, con un malestar interno que lo trastocó e hizo que torciera la boca. Se sentía mal de repente.

"...¿Jason?", lo llamó Bruce, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Jason lo miró deprisa, saliendo de su ensoñación de repente. "Te decía que si piensas ser mejor que yo...", Bruce sonrió con la idea. Veía más que capaz al chico. Jason tendría todo lo que quisiera porque valía para ello.

Este no lo veía así.

"...Lo intentaré.", contestó el chico cabizbajo, arrugando la cara. Volvió a ver sus botas juntas. Verde contra negro.

"Sé que algún día lo conseguirás, si trabajas duro.", Bruce le dio unos toques suaves en el hombro, sonriéndole.

Jason sonrió levemente, sonrojándose con el cumplido, emocionado y feliz con esas simples palabras. Bruce se levantó del banco, rompiendo el contacto con la bota del más pequeño. Jason lo miró y se levantó, poniéndose recto.

"Lo...¡lo haré!", dijo decidido, sonriendo más confiado que antes. "¡Seré el mejor, no te defraudaré!", le aseguró con toda su buena voluntad e ímpetu juvenil. Bruce le dirigió una sonrisa fugaz y orgullosa mirándolo unos segundos, para luego enfocar su atención en el panel con la pistas y pruebas del caso de entonces.

Le había hecho tan feliz dándole esa confianza que tanto necesitaba sin que él lo supiera. Volvió a mirar a Bruce dormido a su lado, pasando el dorso de su mano por su mejilla despacio. No, no lo defraudaría ni por nada del mundo...Ni aunque lo torturaran hasta la muerte lo haría. Y si eso pasaba, no tendría más remedio que morirse, que desaparecer de este mundo.

Prefería eso antes que ver la cara de decepción de Bruce. La muerte no dolería tanto como saber que le había fallado a él...Precisamente a él. Al hombre al que le debía la vida. Al hombre al que quería tanto, con toda su alma. Simplemente, lo adoraba. No había nada más que pudiera decir. "Incondicionalmente", como Bruce le había dicho a él.

Le gustaba esa palabra. Incondicional. Su vida había estado llena de condiciones. Haz esto para conseguir aquello, si me traes esto te daré lo que quieres, roba esto y te lo conseguiré.

Hace unos meses, en una tarde lluviosa como lo estaba siendo la noche de ese día, Jason recordaba estar en la biblioteca con Bruce.

La biblioteca de la familia Wayne era impresionante. Gigante. Enorme. Llena de libros por todas las paredes. Incluso había una de esas escaleras con ruedas que tanto le gustaba a Jason. Le gustaba subirse y empujarse de un lado a otro por las pasarelas de la pared a la que estaba sujeta la escalera. Según le había contado Alfred, esa biblioteca la mandó hacer un bisabuelo de Bruce...O algo así. Hace mucho tiempo, suponía. No había estado escuchando a Alfred demasiado.

La escalera era divertida, como también lo era subirse al piso de arriba y tirarse por la barandilla al piso de abajo. Siempre aterrizaba en algún sillón de la abajo, así que no pasaba nada, pero a Bruce siempre le molestaba. Le gruñía diciéndole que se iba a hacer daño, pero siempre se tiraba de las azoteas con él y no le pasaba nada; ¿por qué le iba a pasar en interior, dentro de la mansión más segura de Gotham?

De todas maneras, Jason recordó este día por otros motivos.

Estaba aburrido, cargaba con una pila de libros mientras seguía a Bruce de cerca, que examinaba las estanterías...en busca de más libros aburridos.

"¿Por qué tenemos que buscar esto? Podemos ir a investigar directamente", propuso Jason, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Esto es más rápido, Jason. Si estudiamos la red de cañerías y aguas residuales subterráneas de Gotham, sabremos donde se esconde Waylon Jones", contestó el mayor.

"Ya pero odio los libros...Son aburridos. Hay que sentarse a leerlos...Se tarda mucho en leer", recalcó el pequeño, frunciendo el ceño.

"Eso es porque nunca lees. Cuanto más leas, más rápido leerás", Bruce dejó un tercer libro sobre la pila que sujetaba Jason.

"...¿A ti te gusta más luchar, saltar y detener a los malos como Batman o leer, ir a reuniones y galas como Bruce Wayne?", alzó una ceja curioso.

Bruce ladeó la cabeza, meditando su respuesta. Era una muy buena pregunta. Miró al niño durante unos segundos.

"Cada aspecto tiene sus pros y sus contras. Batman no es mejor que Bruce Wayne, ni viceversa. Sin el dinero de Bruce Wayne, Batman no podría hacer lo que quisiera. Y si Bruce Wayne no leyera, estaría en la inopia. No sabría cómo tratar con los villanos diarios", explicó Bruce, sonriendo después para seguir en su búsqueda.

Jason se quedó callado, arrugando la cara. ¿En la qué?...Resopló, avanzando cuando su mentor así lo hizo. A veces Bruce utilizaba palabras "repipis", como él pensaba, para sonar más refinado. Las usaba sobre todo en galas para impresionar a mujeres y hombres importantes. Estos se quedaban asombrados y asentían con ganas, aunque sabía que ni ellos lo entendían. ¿Pero qué significaba lo que acababa de decirle? Desvió la mirada, pensativo y dándole vueltas a la palabra.

Bruce lo miró de reojo, riéndose en silencio.

"Significa estar en la más absoluta ignorancia de algo, Jason. Si yo no hubiera leído las enseñanzas sobre justicia, ética y deber de los antiguos y modernos filósofos; no sería capaz de hacer frente a las encrucijadas morales a las que tengo que hacer frente todos los días...¿Lo entiendes?", preguntó Bruce, cogiendo otro libro.

"...Eso creo", Jason asintió, no muy seguro con su respuesta. Pero tenía sentido.

"Y sin embargo, tú eres un auténtico nefelibato...", le dijo Bruce con una sonrisilla divertida, para luego girarse y seguir andando, alejándose del pequeño.

Jason lo miró atento, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa. Parpadeó varias veces y luego frunció el ceño. Salió corriendo detrás de Bruce mientras gruñía y se sonrojaba por su espesa ignorancia; casi toda fruto de su joven edad.

"¡¿Y eso qué significa?! ¡Bruce! ¡Dímelo!", gritó indignado, golpeándolo suavemente con la torre de libros.

El mayor rió levemente en respuesta, negando con la cabeza mientras ojeaba el libro en busca de los datos que tanto ansiaba.

Al final, y después de un rato largo en el que Jason estuvo con los mofletes hinchados de indignación; Bruce le dijo que "nefelibato", significaba personas soñadoras, que siempre están en las nubes. Era casi lo mismo que "estar en la inopia". En resumen, otra forma de complicar innecesariamente las cosas.

"Pues vaya...¿por qué no conformarse solo con "estar en la inopia"? Es lo mismo. ¿Para qué vas a aprenderte dos palabras distintas?", preguntó indignado Jason.

Bruce suspiró, cerrando el libro.

"A los adultos nos gusta complicarnos las cosas, Jason. Ya te darás cuenta cuando crezcas. Nuestro mundo es complicado, precisamente porque lo hemos hecho nosotros. Los adultos son complicados.", asintió, acercándose a la escalera para bajar al piso de abajo.

"Los adultos son un muermo...Y su mundo también. Un muermo innecesariamente complicado", recalcó Jason, siguiendo a Bruce.

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo", espetó el mayor, sonriéndole y cogiendo los libros, dejándolos después en la amplia mesa para disponerlos sobre ella. "No sabes la de conflictos, guerras y desasosiego que nos ahorraríamos si dejáramos de ser tan complejos", volvió a suspirar, ojeando las páginas de los libros, cotejando datos.

"Ya...", Jason bajó la cabeza, pensativo. Luego la alzó, sonriéndole a Bruce. "Tu mundo no es tan aburrido, yo me lo paso muy bien", asintió totalmente convencido, refiriéndose a Batman claro.

"Vaya, pues gracias...", Bruce rió. "Aunque ya descubrirás que no todo es divertido en mi mundo, Jason...A veces nada en mi vida es divertido". A Jason se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Bruce le sonrió levemente al notar esto. "Pero merece la pena si, a cambio, puedo ayudar a los demás. A personas como tú. A gente que lo pasa mal en Gotham, u otras partes del mundo", los ojos de Bruce brillaron al decir esto. Con orgullo, con pasión, con felicidad sincera. Sin una sonrisa de plástico, sino una de verdad.

"¿Y qué te dan a cambio?...¿Cómo te devuelven el favor?", preguntó alzando una ceja. "Tú les das mucho, Bruce. Ellos no te dan nada", negó con la cabeza.

"...Nada. Eso es lo importante, Jason. No esperar nada a cambio. Lo haces porque quieres", Bruce hizo una pausa, moviendo los ojos para volver a mirar al niño. "Un sabio dijo una vez que la vida es hacer que los ojos de los demás brillen", Bruce asintió, mirando los libros. "Batman no existe por los villanos, como cree el Joker y compañía...Batman existe para las víctimas. Para aquellos que lo necesitan. Y Batman no espera nada a cambio...Por eso a Batman se le llama héroe, Jason. Porque lo hace para ayudar a los demás", explicó el millonario, entornando los ojos. "Mis padres dedicaron su vida a eso...Y lo mismo estoy haciendo yo. Sin esperar nada de nadie".

Jason se quedó callado. Estaba conmovido por esas palabras tan sabias y con tanto peso. Deseaba ser alguien así en un futuro. Tener un corazón de oro como Bruce, una cabeza tan bien amueblada y una ética tan perfecta y equilibrada. No solo era bueno, también era justo. Tal vez por eso le gustaba más Batman que Superman; y porque además, Batman era Bruce.

Le impactaron mucho esas palabras. En ese momento estuvo seguro de que Bruce se había leído todos esos libros al menos una vez. Y mira que eran muchos, pero si alguien podía leer todo eso, era Batman. ¿De qué otro modo sabría tanto de todo?

A pesar de todo lo que dijo Bruce, o precisamente por todo lo que dijo, a veces se sentía mal por estar donde estaba.

Bruce le habría ofrecido un hogar, comida, cama, familia y una razón para seguir luchando. Bruce le habría entregado todo a cambio de nada. Todo incondicionalmente. Porque sí. Siempre le debería la vida a Bruce Wayne...y no estaba seguro de si este se cobraría la deuda algún día, aunque todo apuntaba a que no. De hecho, estaba seguro de que Bruce lo volvería a hacer las veces que hiciera falta. Solo esperaba que, en un futuro, tuviera el suficiente nivel socio-económico como para devolverle todo lo que le había dado.

* * *

Jason resopló apoyado en la barandilla del balcón de Bruce. Cuando estaba triste, venía aquí para calmar sus ideas. No para hablar con Bruce, no. Para pensar y estar solo. Total, Bruce casi nunca salía a su balcón. Y cuando este se metía en el cuarto para dormir, procuraba no estar cerca. Lo último que quería era encontrárselo para enfrentarlo a solas.

Después de...el incidente con todo el lío de los Outlaws y demás, las cosas se habían enfriado entre ellos. Lo habían...¿arreglado? Al menos Bruce intentó arreglarlo. Jason le dio la razón como a los tontos. No quería revolver las cosas más de lo necesario. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

...Y si no fuera por esta maldita tormenta que se había desatado en lo que fue al piso de abajo a por comida y volvía, ya se habría ido para cuando Bruce llegó a casa.

Antes las tormentas lo aterraban. Era a lo que más temía en este mundo. Aún recordaba cómo temblaba al impactar los truenos y verse los destellos de los rayos atravesar el cielo. Eran superior a él. Antes era pequeño, ahora ya era un adulto de veintidós años. Pocas cosas le daban miedo ahora. Tal vez la furia de alguna novia pasajera, pensó con una sonrisa burlona en la boca.

Suspiró...después de pasar por lo que tuvo que pasar con el maldito desquiciado y su palanca de mierda, te quedan pocas cosas a las que tenerle miedo. No culpaba a Bruce por ello...ya no. Simplemente, ya no era el niño que fue algún día. Ese pobre chaval murió en el ala del psiquiátrico donde lo tuvieron secuestrado y lo torturaron.

Prefería no pensar en ello, no merecía la pena. Total, ya había pasado. Sí, murió, pero revivió, y eso era lo importante. Volvió más fuerte que antes, dispuesto a acabar con todo y todos los que se le pusieran por delante. Ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, con una vida, un creciente negocio como lo era el casino de su amigo pingu y varias chicas a la semana con las que tontear y pasar el rato. Inspiró profundamente el aire, percibiendo el olor a tierra mojada y humedad y lo expulsó.

Pasó dentro de la habitación, cerrando el balcón detrás de él. La habitación de Bruce estaba hecha un asco...Sonrió, entre divertido y...triste. Después del palo que Selina le había dado, rechazándolo tan repentinamente y de forma tan tosca cuando iban a casarse, Bruce lo había pasado mal. Realmente mal. Le costó tiempo superarlo. Jason ni se molestó en pasar a consolarlo como hicieron Dick y Tim, pero sobre todo Dick. Tenían un grupo donde hablaban entre ellos. Dick siempre se lo decía, "Ve a ver a Bruce, por favor. Necesita nuestro apoyo." a lo que Jason siempre contestaba lo mismo, con evasivas como: "Estoy liado" o "El viejo se las apañará, dejadlo en paz", y cosas por el estilo.

No lo llamó ni una sola vez, ni se pasó a visitarlo. Pero venía de vez en cuando para ver como estaba. Seguía siendo su padre al fin y al cabo...y lo quería a pesar de todo, claramente.

Era fácil deducir como estaba: mal. Bruce estaba muy mal. Recordaba la vida amarga que tenía el millonario, cuando Jason era pequeño, en sus primeros años como Robin. La vida solitaria y fría que tenía. Era la misma que seguía teniendo. Bruce comía solo, Bruce dormía solo, Bruce vivía solo. Ahora hasta patrullaba totalmente solo. Tenía un Robin. Pero ese Robin era Damian, quien se fue con los Teen Titans, buscando su propio camino lejos de su padre y madre. Bruce ahora tenía amigos también. Sabía que se llevaba bien con la liga, y especialmente bien con Clark. Sabía que era su mejor amigo, tal vez el amigo más real que nunca tendría. Pero era eso, un amigo.

Bruce no tenía a nadie. Tenía a Alfred, sí, pero él no llenaría el hueco que Bruce tenía en el alma desde hacía ya tantos y tantos años. Sabía que Bruce lo pasaba mal. Muchas veces venía con alguna excusa tonta. "Información, viejo, dámela", le pedía con una sonrisa y señalando el batordenador. Otras veces le pedía dinero que nunca llegaba a gastar. No necesitaba el dinero de Bruce, ya no. se había hecho rico con el casino y los trabajos como Red Hood. Solo quería verlo a él. Aunque verlo se había vuelto doloroso. Seguía sin explicarse de donde sacaba las fuerzas para organizar galas benéficas y eventos caritativos, con su sonrisa de plástico. Su maldita sonrisa de anuncio de coche. Odiaba esa sonrisa de mentira.

Miró la cama del murciélago, con las sábanas negras cubriéndola, perfectamente hecha. Lo único colocado en el cuarto, y se jugaba lo que fuera a que había sido obra de Alfred. A saber cuánto llevaba Bruce sin dormir como dios manda en su propia cama, más de seis horas seguidas. Se acercó lentamente, pasando una mano por el hueco que ocupó esa noche. Mentiría si dijera que casi no se acordaba de aquello. Claro que se acordaba. Esos recuerdos fueron los que lo mantuvieron con vida tanto tiempo mientras el payaso lo torturó. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza y pensaba en Bruce durmiendo plácidamente, en su piel bajo sus dedos, en su pelo suave...en sus ojos mirándolo fijamente.

Alzó los ojos llorosos hasta el lado que ocupó Bruce aquella noche, a su lado.

-Mierda… -Dijo entre dientes, secándose una lágrima que se le escapó sin que pudiera hacer nada.

"Ya eres mayorcito como para ponerte así, Todd...Madura de una jodida vez.", se replicó mentalmente, frunciendo el ceño y dándose la vuelta.

Se iría aunque estuviera diluviando. Le daba igual, el casino no estaba tan lejos después de todo. Sí que lo estaba, pero necesitaba salir de allí. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que…

Un crujido repentino le hizo parar en seco, con el pie alzado hacia la ventana para salir de allí. Había sido cristal. Un vaso...una botella, estrellándose. Rompiéndose contra el suelo, posiblemente, haciéndose trizas.

Ahí ya había alguien más.

Dudó de qué hacer. Apretó el mango del ventanal del balcón de la habitación entre sus dedos, tragando saliva y dejando que sus lágrimas se desvanecieran. No podían estar robando en la Mansión Wayne. Así que solo podía ser alguien de la batfamilia…

Rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que no fuera él.

-Mierda. -Maldijo en voz alta, soltando el mango y dándose la vuelta.

Andó a paso ligero hacia la puerta del cuarto y salió de él. Miró el pasillo con cierta desconfianza y cuando llegó a la escalera, la bajó lentamente, vigilando todos sus frentes.

La planta de abajo estaba casi a oscuras, en penumbra. Había una luz solitaria en el área del salón, casi no brillaba, más bien era una luz de ambiente. Esta luz delineaba la figura del supuesto intruso, sentado en el sillón del salón. Parecía que solo estaba él allí.

A Jason no le hizo falta verle la cara para saber quien era, para su pesar.

Se quiso ir. Quiso pasarlo de largo e irse hasta el reloj de pared para acceder a la cueva, coger una moto y largarse de allí. No quería saber nada. Ni de él, ni de la maldita casa, ni del maldito Bruce Wayne. No quería saber nada de nadie. Solo él mismo y su vida. Ahora vivía así. Ahora era independiente, no necesitaba a nadie. Podía vivir solo. Y viviría solo. Viviría por y para él. Sin murciélagos, sin Robins, sin payasos de mierda, sin nada de eso. Quiso olvidarse de todo. Quiso olvidarse de él. Ya se había olvidado de él. Ya lo necesitaba. Ya no tenía doce años...y ya no le tenía miedo a las tormentas.

De verdad que quiso irse…

...pero no fue capaz de hacerlo.

No cuando lo vio de la forma en que lo vio.

A medio camino entre el salón y el reloj que daba a la batcueva, Jason paró en seco, observándolo detenidamente.

El millonario yacía medio tumbado en el sillón, con un codo apoyado en el apoya brazos y el otro brazo cayendo por un lado del sillón. Los dedos de la mano casi rozando el suelo. Tenía pantalones grises de un traje, y una camisa blanca medio desabrochada. La cabeza ladeada y los ojos cerrados, posiblemente durmiendo, ya que no lo había detectado todavía al parecer.

Eso no era lo más preocupante de todo.

En la mesilla, a su lado, ya no había un libro aburrido y soporífero. Había una botella casi vacía de whisky, sin el tapón. Estaba seguro de que Bruce ya venía bebido de donde fuera que hubiera ido. Al parecer no venía lo suficientemente borracho, y quiso terminar el trabajo en casa. ¿Había algo más triste que emborracharse solo? Tal vez acudir a una fiesta y volver solo.

Lastimadamente para Bruce, eso tampoco era lo más preocupante de aquella deplorable escena.

Al final de los dedos de Bruce, en el suelo, había una pequeña mancha redonda de sangre. Gotitas intermitentes caían hacia abajo desde su palma y entre la sangre del suelo, brillaban unos cristales. Jason suponía que esos cristales antes formaban un vaso de whisky. Eso fue lo que hizo ruido al romperse y caer al suelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Bruce bebiendo ahí solo? Jason había llegado hacía media hora o cuarenta minutos...¿Bruce ya estaba así antes de que llegara él?

Suspiró y se mordió el labio, mirando de reojo el reloj de pared. Si se iba ahora, Bruce se desangraría. No moriría, porque estaba seguro de que Alfred o alguno de los otros llegaría por casualidad antes de que eso sucediera. El corte no era tan profundo...no se moriría si se iba ahora.

¿Verdad?

-...Joder… -Maldijo de nuevo Jason en un susurro, frunciendo el ceño y andando hacia la cocina.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser bueno? ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo desangrarse sin más? Él ya no era un chico bueno. Ya no era uno de sus Robins. Ya no tenía por qué salvarlos a todos...Ya no le debía nada a él.

"No se merece eso", se dijo mentalmente, arrugando la cara con dolor.

Contempló el botiquín sobre la encimera, en un rincón, junto al frigorífico. Chistó la lengua y lo cogió, frunciendo el ceño. Caminó de vuelta al salón y dejó su casco en el sofá antes de acercarse a Bruce.

Observó su pecho al descubierto subir y bajar despacio. Luego miró su ceño relajado, y su mandíbula ligeramente caída, entre abriendo la boca.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

"Estás tan borracho que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que te has cortado, idiota...", pensó para sí mismo, luego dejó el botiquín en el suelo, a su lado.

Después se arrodilló frente a él y apartó los cristales intentando no hacer ruido. Los tocó sin miedo, puesto que tenía los guantes que lo protegían de afilados cortes que podría llevarse, como le había pasado a Bruce.

"¿Quién me iba a decir a mi que hoy te iba a curar yo a ti?...Desde luego, si lo llego a saber me quedo en casa", pensó. Puso los ojos en blanco, fingiendo molestia.

En realidad no le importaba, al contrario, se estaba sintiendo bien ayudarlo por una vez y no al revés. Mientras que Bruce no despertara, todo iría como la seda...Además, luego le podría chantajear con esto si lo necesitaba. Todos ganaban. Sobre todo Jason.

Jason resopló, alzando los ojos hasta el rostro de Bruce.

"...¿A quién quiero engañar, viejo? No pienso pedirte nada a cambio...No creo ni que te diga lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo nunca", se encogió de hombros, cogiendo gasas y agua oxigenada para limpiarle la herida. "¿Sabes? Casi te prefería cuando tenías un libro en la mano y no un vaso de whisky…Al menos con el libro no puedes rebanarte la mano, tonto...Solo podía pasarte a ti, desde luego", sonrió débilmente.

Paró en seco, mirando la mano de Bruce. Tragó saliva y la cogió suavemente, moviéndola despacio hacia él y exponiendo su palma para visualizar el corte y empezar a limpiárselo. Palpó la herida con la gasa, secando el corte.

Bruce ni se movió al principio, pero a los pocos momentos, sus dedos se movieron ligeramente. Al ir a coger otra gasa y seguir limpiándole la herida, Jason alzó sus ojos de nuevo. Su mano que sostenía la gasa se paralizó, a medio camino, viendo los ojos de Bruce clavados en él, abiertos a medias, entornados.

Lo observaba como aquella noche. Ceño fruncido y ojos afilados, entre desafiantes e intimidantes, preparados para atravesar a Jason en cualquier momento. Había un cambio entre aquella noche y esta. Los ojos de Bruce se veían mucho más cansados. Su mirada era mucho más devastadora y fría, como alguien sin alma. Estos ojos habían visto mucha más sangre, miseria y crimen que los de aquella noche. Y el portador de estos ojos seguía igual de solo...Tal vez hasta más. Sus ojos emitían un solo mensaje para Jason, tal y como le había dicho Dick: Cansancio. También soledad, claro. Y tristeza. Mucha tristeza.

-...Estás sangrando, viejo. -

Fue lo único que salió en respuesta de los labios de Jason, inmóvil ante la mirada de Bruce, que lo observaba en silencio desde arriba; como siempre, y sin moverse un ápice. Su tono era duro. Quería hacerse el duro ante él, ante Bruce. Como si esto no significara nada para él. Como si Bruce le diera igual. Como si no lo siguiera admirando.

-...Ya, me duele. -Respondió Bruce como si nada, con un tono neutro.

Jason arrugó la cara levemente y apartó la mirada, volviendo a mover la gasa en su herida.

-Podrías haber compartido la botella al menos, viejo...Es de los caros, seguro que estaba buenísimo. -Sonrió divertido, restándole importancia a la incómoda situación.

-...Tengo más iguales en la bodega. Y queda un poco en la botella. -Puntualizó Bruce, moviendo sus ojos hasta la botella sobre la mesita.

-Sí, un dedo y medio, maldito borracho. -Jason se rió, negando con la cabeza.

Su risa se cortó en seco cuando los zafiros de Bruce volvieron hasta él. Jason los sintió clavados sobre su cabeza, inmóviles. Bruce no dejaba de observarlo. Tal vez con el miedo a que, si dejaba de mirarlo, Jason desapareciera de su vista de nuevo.

-...Dime, ¿cómo te has cortado? -Preguntó para intentar relajarse el más joven.

-He apretado demasiado el vaso y se ha resquebrajado entre mis dedos...No lo sé. No me importa. -

-¿Ah no?...Bueno pues me juego lo que quieras a que a Alfred sí. No le sentaría muy bien encontrarte muerto mañana o ver que te falta una mano… -Puso los ojos en blanco, limpiando la sangre entre los dedos de Bruce. Sus largos y estilizados dedos.

-Tal vez no...¿A ti te sentaría bien? -Preguntó Bruce de pronto, pillando por sorpresa a Jason.

Este tembló perceptiblemente, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral de arriba a abajo. Miró a Bruce de reojo, que parecía inmutable. ¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¿Estaba loco? ¡Pues claro que no le sentaría bien, maldita sea! Su agarre se reforzó en torno a la muñeca de Bruce, como intentando retenerlo al pensar solamente en la idea de perderlo.

-...Deja de decir gilipolleces, Bruce. -Contestó con voz severa, más afectado de lo que querría admitir. Ahogó un suspiro tembloroso y tragó saliva. -...¿Dónde está Alfred, por cierto? -Preguntó cambiando de tema.

-No me acuerdo...Algo de una actuación de teatro, fuera de la ciudad...No lo sé. -Dijo vagamente el millonario, ladeando la cabeza.

-Volverá mañana, supongo. Él te curará esto mejor que yo. Pero gracias a mi no te desangrarás. -Asintió, cogiendo la aguja y el hilo para darle un par de puntos mínimos. -La próxima vez invítame a beber a mi también, a ver si así no te bebes tú solo la botella. -

-...Lo haré. Pero no creo que vengas. -

Jason alzó los ojos unos segundos, para luego bajarlos y volver a su tarea.

-¿Y eso por qué? -

-...¿Cuánto llevabas sin venir aquí? ¿Cuatro meses? ¿Cinco?...No quieres venir aquí. No quieres verme. ¿Por qué vendrías para beber?...Puedes beber todo lo que quieras en tu casino, sin mí. -Razonó el murciélago, con un suspiro largo y calmado, a pesar de que Jason estaba clavándole una aguja.

Jason lo escuchó en silencio, negando con la cabeza con cada pregunta y afirmación errónea de Bruce. El mejor detective del mundo se equivocaba. Llevaba apenas seis días sin venir. Todas las semanas venía; al menos, una vez, para verlo. Para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Alfred, que solía enterarse de todo. No quería que nadie lo supiera, tampoco el mayordomo, el confidente de todos en esa casa.

No podía evitarlo. Para Jason era imposible pasar una semana sin verle. Sin oírle hablar en vivo y en directo. Sin verlo moverse por la casa de aquí para allá, o por la cueva. Eso, y quedarse en el balcón del heredero de los Wayne, eran sus ratos de paz y pensamiento del día. Meditaba sus próximos golpes y misiones, y se relajaba mientras veía al millonario o la ciudad extenderse bajo él a lo lejos, desde el balcón. Desde su balcón.

Sí, podía beber en su casino, lo hacía de vez en cuando. Pero si venía a esta casa no era para beber los vinos y licores más caros y codiciados que Bruce tenía en su bodega. Era para verlo a él. Para estar con él.

Pero Jason no podía permitirse esos momentos especiales con Bruce, como podían permitirse Dick o Tim. No. Él era diferente a ellos. Muy diferente.

Empezando porque a ellos no los mató el Joker, y terminando con que ellos no cruzaron la línea como Jason hizo alguna que otra vez. El Robin Insurgente, ese era él. El único que se rebeló verdaderamente contra el padre murciélago. El único que juró que pasaría por encima de él.

Sonrió burlón ante esto último. Qué ciego estaba por aquel entonces...¿Cómo pretendía pasar por encima de Bruce? No se puede pasar por encima de alguien cuando estás debajo de él. Siempre estaba por debajo de Bruce.

Alzó los ojos hasta su rostro. Seguía estando debajo de él.

¿Y qué otra opción tenía? No le quedaba otra. Era imposible no rendirse ante él. Ante sus ojos, ante su mirada penetrante, ante su perfecto rostro esculpido por los dioses, ante su bondad, ante su corazón de oro, ante su cuerpo envidiable...Ante todo él.

Ahí estaba Jason.

Habían pasado años y años y años desde aquella noche que fue una de las mejores para Jason. Y seguía debajo del encanto del murciélago. Bajo su atmósfera hipnótica, su embrujo fatal. Siempre admirándolo desde abajo. Siempre mirándolo.

Era imposible no mirarlo. Apartar los ojos de un rostro como el suyo podría considerarse un crimen. Jason así lo consideraría. Era como si alguien no quisiera ver el nacimiento de una estrella, o la obra de arte más bella del mundo. ¿Quién no querría ver algo así? ¿Quién no querría admirar algo tan bello? ¿Quién no querría a alguien así?

Tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta, con los ojos llorosos y brillantes. Las lágrimas asomaban, amenazando con salir. Porque no podía...porque le era imposible.

Porque no podía apartar los ojos de él.

Porque no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Porque estaba condenado a seguir a ese faro tan potente y brillante. Porque era una pobre polilla detrás de una luz. La luz más bonita y cálida que había conocido jamás en todo el mundo.

Y lloró. Lloró en silencio, casi sin emitir sonidos. Arrugó la cara, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio de la vergüenza por venirse abajo delante de él.

Y Bruce lo contempló en silencio también, sin zafarse del agarre de Jason. Ese agarre que sujetaba su mano ya curada, que ya no sangraba más. Articuló su cara triste. Esa cara que puso cuando vio llorar a Jason al lado de su cama aquella noche, sin comprender por qué el chico estaba ahí.

Seguía sin comprender nada. ¿Y ahora por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado con Jason?

Aunque ahora el que estaba roto era el propio Bruce, y no Jason.

El mayor movió su mano libre hasta la cabeza de Jason, posando su mano despacio sobre ella. Luego empezó a mover los dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo, enredándolos entre sus mechones cortos. No apartó la mirada de los llorosos ojos de Jason en ningún momento.

-...¿Por qué lloras? -

Fue una pregunta suave, emitida por el murciélago en un susurro roto, tragando saliva después para aclararse la garganta, con la boca seca de repente.

Jason negó suavemente con la cabeza, para después moverla hacia la mano que lo acariciaba tan gentilmente, buscando más. Casi apoyó la cabeza contra la mano.

-No lloro...Me sudan los ojos. -Se excusó tontamente Jason, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon levemente hacia arriba al escucharse en voz alta.

¿En serio había dicho eso? ¿En serio le había dicho eso al mejor detective del mundo?

-Mh...Desde mi perspectiva parece que lloras. -Contestó Bruce, con un tono que viajaba entre la duda y la aceptación resentida. Ni burla, ni broma.

El mejor detective del mundo estaba borracho. Si Jason le hubiera dicho que no eran lágrimas, sino refresco de cola lo que caía por sus mejillas, se lo hubiera creído.

Jason se maldijo así mismo. Tendría que haber dicho eso mismo, hubiese sido mucho más divertido…

-Aquella noche también llorabas… -Dijo entonces Bruce, sacando de sus pensamientos a Jason.

Este lo miró fijamente, atento. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara. ¿Acaso recordaba esa noche? Esperaba que no...al menos, no toda. ¿Pero por qué iba a hacerlo? No habían hablado de ello en todo este tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Diez años?...Demasiado tiempo como para ahora sacarlo. Él no quería escucharlo. No quería volver a ser el chico ensimismado con el héroe. No quería volver a ser el Robin que idolatraba hasta la saciedad a Batman. No quería volver a aquella noche.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, viejo. -Frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada nervioso. El llanto se le cortó de golpe.

-...Tal vez no te acuerdes… -Los ojos de Bruce se cerraron unos momentos. Luego volvieron a abrirse, quedando entornados, fijos en el hombre arrodillado ante él. -Fue una noche como esta y tú… -

-Ya. Ya. Ya. -Le cortó Jason, con un tono cada vez más agresivo; que más bien era defensivo. -Fue una mierda de noche, ¿vale? Estaba asustado porque era un maldito crío y toda esa mierda… -Alzó los ojos, desafiante. Desafiando a alguien que no tenía intención de luchar esa noche. No contra él. -Veo que ya no sangras...De nada, viejo. -Espetó con retintín en la voz, haciendo amago de levantarse e irse después.

Jason se puso de pie y se giró, dispuesto a irse por donde había venido, divisando ya las escaleras. No pensaba rememorar esa noche.

Pero aunque Batman estaba borracho y medio dormido, seguía siendo Batman.

Agarró la muñeca de Jason en un movimiento rápido y certero. La mano que antes le acariciaba la cabeza le agarró fuertemente, no dejándolo ir, reteniéndolo a su lado.

Como si de un bate de béisbol golpeando la pelota en un Home Run se tratase, ese acto lo catapultó directamente a esa misma noche. Cuando Bruce lo retuvo antes de que se fuera corriendo de su habitación. Aquella vez se fue; o se quiso ir, porque estaba muerto de miedo. Miedo por si Batman lo echaba por unos truenos de nada. ¿Eso significaba que ahora mismo también estaba teniendo miedo? ¿De qué? Batman no podía echarlo ya de ningún sitio. Ni castigarlo. Ni mandarlo a ningún internado.

Tenía miedo de ser rechazado, de que lo rechazasen. Como siempre. Como aquella noche. No le dieron miedo los truenos de fondo. Lo que lo asustó de verdad fue la respuesta de Bruce hacia él. Le aterraba lo que pudiera hacer Bruce con los sentimientos y esperanzas que le había entregado tan de buena gana y sin pensarlo mucho. ¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente bueno para alguien como Bruce Wayne? ¿Y si lo apartaba de su lado para siempre? ¿Y si lo repudiaba hasta la eternidad? Entonces Jason estaría muerto.

Como ahora. Jason estaba deseando que el condenado payaso entrenara por la puerta de la mansión con su condenada palanca...y que lo golpeara hasta matarlo. Eso sería mucho mejor que soportar el rechazo de Bruce. Sería mucho más ameno y fácil de asimilar.

El payaso nunca llegó a aparecer por esa puerta.

Y Bruce tampoco lo rechazó.

Al contrario que pasó esa noche, en vez de esperar al próximo movimiento del joven, el millonario tiró de él, girándolo al hacerlo. Pilló a Jason por sorpresa, que emitió un grito asustado, el cual intentó reprimir a toda costa en cuanto salió de su boca. Jason quedó a horcajadas sobre Bruce, sentado de cara a él...Y sin el valor para mirarlo a la cara.

Pero Bruce siguió moviendo ficha, como en un juego de ajedrez. Un juego impredecible y endemoniado para Jason.

Bruce lo abrazó fuertemente, rodeándolo con los brazos y pegándolo a él. Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del otro, respirando despacio. Jason pudo sentir el aliento caliente de Bruce impactar sobre su oreja. De nuevo, otro golpe contra su memoria, trayendo de vuelta esa noche. Todo esto estaba haciéndolo polvo por dentro, lo estaba destrozando.

-No te vayas...No huyas de mí, Jason. -Susurró Bruce entonces, con la voz casi apagada.

Jason tragó saliva de forma sonora, tragándose sus sentimientos al hacerlo, se mordió el labio y movió sus ojos por el salón, intentando serenarse por todos los medios, sin conseguirlo. Bruce alzó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Jason, subiendo sus dedos por su pelo, enredándolos en él.

-No me dejes como todos los demás… -Siguió hablando Bruce sobre su oído, su voz apenas audible.

-...No...No lo haré, viejo… -Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y ladeó la cabeza.

Inspiró aire profundamente por la nariz, captando el olor de Bruce al momento. Su cuerpo pareció relajarse por unos instantes al hacerlo, serenándose solo con ese aroma familiar que le recordaba a su infancia. Lo abrazó más fuerte mientras continuaba olisqueando al hombre en silencio, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Bruce por su parte pasó a acariciarle lentamente la espalda con el brazo que antes lo rodeaba.

Jason no sabía si ahora era el hombre más feliz del mundo o el más patético. Seguía siendo un llorica, seguía teniendo miedo a las tormentas...Seguía necesitando a papá murciélago. Seguro que era el único Robin que no podía vivir sin él. Seguro que era el único que necesitaba verlo cada poco tiempo, pero que nunca lo hacía de verdad.

Lo veía en la lejanía, a una distancia segura para que Bruce no lo supiera. Y al mismo tiempo desechaba la compañía que este le ofrecía, se separaba a toda costa y hasta lo despreciaba a veces. Siempre lo llamaba igual: "viejo". Era otra forma de distanciarse de él. Otro modo de parecer que le daba igual. No lo llamaba Bruce, ni Batman, ni por supuesto papá. Viejo, que sonaba despectivo y lo hacía quedar por encima de él.

Pero ese era el problema de Jason. El que siempre tuvo, tenía y tendría toda su vida con él.

Nunca estaría por encima de Batman. Nunca podría sobrepasar a Bruce Wayne. Y esto mismo significaba que tampoco podría dejar de admirarlo en su pedestal. Un pedestal en el que él mismo lo había puesto. Tal vez lo hizo inconscientemente y con la mentalidad de un niño, pero lo hizo. Y nada ni nadie podría bajar a Bruce de allí. Joker lo intentó, tanto que el intento lo dejó muerto, pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para que Jason dejara de idolatrar a Bruce.

Se maldijo por eso. Se maldijo por adorar incondicionalmente a alguien como Bruce. Alguien que nunca le devolvería ese sentimiento. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Había intentado dejar de hacerlo. Pero le era imposible.

Y ahora que estaba tan cerca, tocándolo, oliéndolo, mirándolo cara a cara y no en la distancia como siempre hacía...Todo eso le dio igual.

Tal vez eso fue lo que más le dolió. Tal vez fue por eso por lo que se quiso alejar. Porque a pesar de que Bruce no le correspondiera nunca de la forma que él quería...a Jason le daría igual. Lo seguiría queriendo de la misma manera.

Esa noche se conformó con dormir a su lado. Se conformó con poder mirarlo toda la noche dormir plácidamente. Se conformó con tocarlo apenas con un dedo. Y fue feliz. Fue una de las mejores noches de su vida, y eso que estaba lloviendo a mares.

Esta noche se conformaría con esto también. Con abrazar a Bruce, tocarlo, olerlo...y estar con él. Era algo triste con lo que conformarse, muy triste...pero normalmente, todo lo que tenía que ver con Bruce, era triste. Su vida era un tragedia tras otra. Le rodeaba la tragedia allá por donde iba. Y toda esa tragedia acabó dejándolo solo, conforme estaba ahora. Solo, triste y con diez años y pico más a sus espaldas.

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, alzó los ojos hasta la pared que tenía frente a él. En aquella pared, el retrato que se hicieron todos juntos hacía ya un tiempo, estaba colgado. Grande, perfecto a su manera. Todos trajeados y rectos, mirando al retratista, inmóviles.

Todos menos Jason, claro.

Por aquel entonces la relación entre ellos dos no era del todo buena. Era incluso peor que la que había ahora. Cuando estuvo con sus queridos Outlaws.

Bruce estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando con porte regio al frente. Damian de pie a su lado, la fiel mano derecha del murciélago. El Robin más sanguinario, pero irónicamente, más afín a Bruce. Seguramente el que heredaría el manto del murciélago. Tim y Dick estaban detrás, rectos y con una sonrisa cortés. Alfred, en su estilo inglés de siempre, estaba al lado de Dick, mirando al frente y apoyando una mano en el sillón. Siempre cercano a su señor. El amigo más fiel que Bruce jamás tendría. El primer amigo que tuvo Bruce. El hombre que protegió al pequeño murciélago cuando este se quedó huérfano en aquel callejón.

Ahora se arrepentía de no estar en ese cuadro. Podría haber estado perfectamente...Ya se imaginaba detrás del enano de la familia. Poniéndole cuernos con los dedos, u orejas de conejo...o sacando la lengua. Damian le gruñiría, Bruce pondría mala cara y Alfred reiría suavemente. Al final dejarían el cuadro así, para hacerlo más cómico. Y sería igual de perfecto.

Pero la verdad era esa: Jason Todd no estaba en el cuadro. Jason Todd no formaba parte de esa gran, maltrecha, feliz pero con muchas fugas, familia. Al menos no en la familia que se plasmaba en el cuadro. Aún recordaba lo cansino que se puso Dick con el tema...Estuvo llamándole durante las dos semanas anteriores a la realización del cuadro.

A la vista estaba lo que pasó: No contestó ninguna de sus llamadas.

-...¿De qué hijo te sientes más orgulloso? -Le preguntó suavemente por estar cerca su boca de la oreja del hombre, y por el clima de calma que se empezaba a instaurar en la sala.

-...De todos. -Contestó el mayor, sin apenas pensárselo.

-Vale, esa es la respuesta fácil y bonita. Ahora la de verdad. -Jason rió ligeramente, suspirando profundamente después.

Estaba totalmente relajado. Se estaba dejando caer sobre Bruce, con los brazos estirados a cada lado, apoyando los antebrazos en los hombros de él. Una rodilla a cada lado del millonario.

-Esa es la de verdad, Jason...Estoy orgulloso de todos. -Jason no podía verlo, pero Bruce tenía los ojos cerrados. El cuarto daba vueltas por el alcohol y con los ojos cerrados, todo parecía quedarse un poco más quieto.

-Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad...Pero sé que Batman puede mentir incluso bebido. -Sonrió burlón. -...A ver si adivino...¿Dick? Es el más equilibrado. Guapo, listo, con la cabeza en su sitio, lo justo de emotivo, ágil, alto, fuerte...Lo tiene todo. -

-Dick es bueno...pero cada uno sois buenos en lo vuestro. Estoy orgulloso de todos y cada uno de vosotros. -

-Yo también he visitado esa página de frases de padres orgullosos, Bruce. A ver si adivino la que viene después… "Hagáis lo que hagáis, yo os quiero igual". -

-...Sí. Hagáis lo que hagáis, os querré igual. -Bruce asintió. ¿Acaso estaba mal esa frase? Era lo que sentía. Jason se rió divertido por la ocurrencia del otro. -Incluso lo que hagas tú, Jason. -

El joven dejó de reír, atragantándose con su propia saliva al hacerlo tan deprisa y de repente. Bruce le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, para ayudarlo.

-Qué gilipolleces dices a veces… -Jason negó con la cabeza.

-...¿Lo son? No lo sé, simplemente digo lo que pienso… -Volvió a abrazar al chico, juntando su cabeza con la de él. -Gracias por quedarte conmigo… -

-¿Ves?...Ahí va...otra gilipollez… -Contestó Jason sonrojado, entrecortadamente.

-...Creía que me odiabas. Creía que me pegarías un puñetazo al tirar de ti hacia mí...Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho. -Bruce asintió.

-Bueno, debería haberlo hecho, sí. -Jason arrugó la cara, sonrojándose más. -...A mi también me alegra no haberlo hecho, viejo. -

-...¿Entonces no me odias? -Volvió a insistir Bruce, al quedarse todo en silencio por unos momentos.

Jason meditó su respuesta, moviendo los ojos mientras se pensaba lo que iba a decir. Podía decir cualquier tontería...pero estaba seguro de que incluso ebrio, Bruce la recordaría. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, oliendo de nuevo a Bruce, buscando así más calma.

-...No, viejo. Claro que no te odio. -Hizo una pausa, mirando al Bruce que le devolvía una mirada severa y regia en el retrato. -...Nunca seré capaz de odiarte. -

Nunca sería capaz de dejar de mirarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales: Poco más que añadir a esta historia, si has llegado hasta el final, gracias. Me ha costado horrores escribir este fic, entre capítulo y capítulo de mi fic principal. Y es que este fic ha nacido precisamente del principal. Me surgió la idea y creí que tenía potencial para convertirse en un one-shot. He estado meses y meses escribiendo, retocando y volviendo a escribir hasta que me ha quedado un resultado final acorde con lo que quería. ¡Pero aquí está por fin!
> 
> Quería que Jason tuviera protagonismo por una vez. Creo que es uno de los Robin más malgastados y al que peor se le trata, en cómics, series, películas o juegos. Red Hood es como la oveja negra de la familia. Me gusta mucho su aire desvergonzado y su afán por molestar al murciélago. Quería darle un trasfondo, intentar entrever cómo fueron los primeros años de Jason en la mansión Wayne, los primeros años de relación con Bruce y Alfred, y cómo aceptó él el papel que se le encomendó.
> 
> El final de este fic se sitúa en la serie de Red Hood and The Outlaws, creo que encaja mejor con su carácter. Soy la primera que ama y ha jugado mil veces a Batman: Arkham Knight, pero sinceramente, creo que Jason no sería capaz de hacerle todo eso a Bruce. Creo que ha llegado un punto en el que se ha dado cuenta de que la culpa de todas sus desgracias no la tiene él, por eso vuelve cada equis tiempo al nido. En la lejanía, pero vuelve. Siempre me ha fastidiado que cuando la bat-familia queda junta para reunirse, nunca esté presente Jason, porque este último nunca quiere claro xD. Es otro de los puntos que quería tratar aquí.
> 
> Finalmente, en cuanto al nombre del fic, "Arquetipo", quería plasmar lo que Batman era para el pequeño Jason, "prototipo ideal que sirve como ejemplo de perfección", algo que le parecía inalcanzable e imposible de copiar.
> 
> Y más o menos, eso sería todo; ¡nos leemos!  
> PZ.


End file.
